Superhero Beat to Difference
by Decembra1998
Summary: Here is the first Barbie in Princess Power fan fiction. Princess Kara aka Super Sparkle is asked to be interviewed, along with her cousin Princess Corrine aka Dark Sparkle. Will Corrine try and sabotage the interview? Does Wes Rivers have a secret that connects to Kara? But when a new villain and pet sidekick come to town, everyone's trust, friendship, and difference be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Barbie fan fiction. When I saw Barbie in Princess Power I was like "Yes, the finally came out with a superhero movie!". I loved the music and the movie all together. So, of you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, the nee villain and pet sidekick.**

 **Chapter 1: Rainy days, cloudy skies and surprises.**

The heavy down pour of rain beated down on the windows of the Royal Castle of Windemere. It was a week since Princess Kara aka Super Sparkle and her cousin Princess Corrine aka Dark Sparkle defeated Baron Von Ravendale a his sidekick Bruce, his pet frog, from taking over Windemere and finally planted a community garden. And had Wes Rivers, they guy who posted the picture of Princess Kara as Super Sparkle, thanks to the ring her two friends gave her. She made him help, that was her way of getting him back.

"Kara!" A purple hair girl with an orange streak in a ponytail, named Madison, and Kara's best friend, came bargaining though her bedroom doors.

Followed by her twin sister named Makalya, she had cyan hair with and yellow streak in it also in a ponytail. "It's pouring cats and dogs out!"

Kara sat up from laying on her bed. "So what new? Any crime to stop?" She asked hoping their answer would be "yes".

"Oh no, but we've got something better!" Madison exclaimed sitting on the side of Kara's bed.

"Okay, I'm listening?" Kara smiled as she listened to her friends' answer.

"Channel 7 news, wanted to do and interview with you ... and Corrine. Dum dum day!" Makalya said dramatically.

"Why does it have to involve Corrine! I was a superhero before her? But yet she also helped save Windemere. But even after that, she still acts like she's in competition with me." Kara sighed flopping back on her pillow.

"But they all know who you really are, but not Corrine," Madison pointed out.

"So, Corrine is still a mystery to them? Hmm, so i wonder why she hasn't told them yet?" the blond pondered.

"Because she still wants to stay anonymous! Your a princess who is also a superhero! What could be better!" Makalya said picking up Newton and petting the brown and white dog.

"You know, your right! But still Corrine is up to something I know it?" Kara pondered.

"Yep. Because of your superhero six sense!" Madison jokingly said.

"Oh no!" Kara exclaimed exhaling a long time.

"What?" The twins asked together.

Kara sighed. "I have to tell my Mother and Father about this! Even thought I did help saving the kingdom, Mom is still worried about me."

Queen Karina was very over protective of Kara. She wouldn't even let her use safety scissors because she thought the blade was to sharp for Kara. She wouldn't even let her rip a piece of paper out of a note book in fear of her getting a paper cut. After Kara helped save Windermere Karina cut back a little, but no as much as Kara hoped.

"Maybe she won't let you go because the table has to sharp of corners?" Madison snickered with Makalya and Kara.

"Good one." Kara admitted as Parker meowed at her. She picked up the ball of white fur and petted her head gently. "Or I might fall down on the carpet and get a rug burn?"

They all laughed at that one. They were all beat friends. They were always their for each other especially when they need it most.

"So, when are yoy going to tell her?" Madison asked setting Newton on the floor. He whimpered at her. "It's okay Newton."

"I think at supper? Then I can say it before Corrine, and hopefully Mom will say yes." Kara sighed as Parker nudged her arm and gave a meow. "I know, you'll also support me too ..." Newton gave a bark. "Yes you too."

"Or Corrine could but in before you and make a mountain out of a mole hill about about nothing really." Makalya shrugged.

"I'm just glad I have you two to support me! And thanks for helping me become a superhero, with the room and out fit and the name, very clever if I might add." Kara thanked Madison and Makalya with a hug.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" Makalya asked as they broke from the hug.

"Yep!" Kara smiled as she got up from her bed. The rain died down a bit, but not much.

"I wonder this rain will end?" Madison asked picking Newton back up.

"Who knows?" Kara shrugged, walking back over to her bed and plopping down on her bed.

"The weather people say its going to rain all week." Makalya said with a sigh. "Of course 65% of the time their correct."

"No, its 50/50!" Madison corrected her sister.

"No, its 65%!"

"50/50!"

"65%!"

"50/50!"

"65!"

"Madison! Makalya! Who cares if their right or not! It doesn't matter." Kara sighed looking at the twins

"Eh, Kara's right. It doesn't matter, right?" Madison asked her sister.

"Yes. It honestly doesn't, but lets just say their right most of the time?" Makalya asked.

"Fine with me!" Madison smiled as they got up off her bed.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to save or help!" Exclaimed Kara.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Makalya asked Kara as she shrugged.

"I guess, but still." Kara sighed as she saw Parker trying to get a bug that was crawling on top of her bed. "Cats."

"You know cats the the most intelligent domesticated animal! Even more so than dogs. Cats can see in the car better. And they know when a person is dying. They're good when you have a mouse problem." Makalya started as Parker gave a triumphant meow. And Newton just barked and whispered.

"Oh Newton, dogs are great to! Dogs are great for sniffing out fires and helping people with disabilities, helping rescue something." Kara told Newton who jumped up on her bed and barked.

Parker walked over to Newton and flicked her tail in his face. Newton barked and turned around facing her. He barked and charged at her. Parker scooted put of the way just as Newton tumbled onto the ground. Newton looked up at Parker and barked. Parker meowed at him and laid back down.

So all Kara had to do now was tell her parents that they wanted to do and interview with her. She wondered what would they say? Or even better what would her mother do! And what was Corrine planning to do at the interview? Either way, Kara was going to have Madison, Makalya, Parker and Newton there with her. They all helped her taking down Baron Von Ravendale along with Corrine.

"Kara!" Madison exclaimed as she had a bright idea.

"What is it Madison?" Asked Kara as she walked around her room.

"I've got it! How about be make you a special outfit for the interview!" Madison said with a smile.

"Yeah, all they said is they want you in your superhero as they said "get up" so and they want you to wear your crown too!" Makalya added.

"I'd like that! So when's they interview?" Kara asked and Madison and Makalya looked at her.

"Umm the day after tomorrow at five. Why?" Makalya replied then asked her.

"I was just asking because I hope it wasn't at night because my Mom would be like "that's past your bedtime."." Kara said doing her best to imitate Queen Karina.

"I mean I can't believe you still have a bedtime? She treats you like a little kid." Madison said.

"I know. But I'm her oldest daughter and she wants to protect me." Kara sighed.

"You can protect a person without being over bearing." Makalya stated.

"Well, hopefully she'll agree and let me do this interview."

"I'm sure she will, its not like your going to a far away land. Your going to be at the news station!" Madison said shrugging.

"I know! But I know she'll have one of the royal guards escort me there. But I don't need protection, I have superpowers!" Kara said holding her hands out and making balls of pink. She made then appear and disappear.

"But Kara, even superheroes have a weakness? We just haven't found your." Makalya said.

"I'm sure Corrine's is new shoes on bogo sale or clothes, or jewelry or what ever else she likes." Kara snickered.

"You know Kara, Corrine isn't all that bad, she did help you and she is a bit nicer to you." Madison sighed.

"I know, I know. But she does love to shop. You didn't see but when I caught the big metal pole it when right through her shoe box and she was upset about it." Kara told them.

"Really?" They asked Kara as she nodded.

"Yeah, she was like "My shoe!" But I was to busy to helping to notice the rest." Kara said pacing.

Madison and Makalya laughed at that. The picture of Corrine freaking out about her shoe, know that was like her. Corrine loved being a princess, she liked the glitz and glamour of it. She liked the ball gowns and shoes, jewelry and parties.

Kara was the total opposite. She was kind, caring and always wanting to help someone. She cared around others and making a difference in her community.

On top on the bed was a spider, a big, black, hairy tarantula was watching Kara, Madison, Makalya, but mainly Kara. He was listening to every word that was said. He had a smile across his face. He turned around and went off to his master to tell him.

 ***dum dum dum!* cut it off at a good part. Yep, gotta keep you in suspense. So, I had a lot of fun writing it. And to answer any question , yes there is going to be a new villain and pet sidekick. You've seen a tad bit of pet sidekick, but I'm telling you now, there is going to some major fights ... just not as many with the villain.**

 **Editors' Note: Okay, I noticed there are no Princess Power fan fiction, so I made one. I loves this movies and here it is. I hope you like it as much as I did. This is a sequel to Barbie In Princess Power. So, I've got many goodies up my sleeves for this story. So dosvidanija!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, of you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, villain: can't tell you his name just yet, so stay tuned and his pet sidekick Neo.**

 **Chapter 2: Evilness at its finest**

 _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_

As the tarantula moved across the small far room, he pasted beakers full of rainbow condiments glowing in the dark. He looked into each one. The tarantula was amused at every tiny things. We went up to the edge of the counter, a little dish with a purple liquid, he took a little lick of it.

"Hmm, that's so sweet! It tastes like a yummy chocolate chip cookie!" Exclaimed the tarantula. "Master I brought you news?"

Behind a curtain was a tall figure taking off gloves. "Neo what have thou have brought me!" He said in a happy deep tone.

"The superhero Super Sparkle aka Princess Kara, her sidekicks and her Cousin Princess Corrine, aka Dark Sparkle." Neo replied to his master.

"Aw yes, have you found their weaknesses?" He asked the tarantula.

"Not Super Sparkle yet, but from the joke Super Sparkle's friends said about Dark Sparkle she loves shoes, clothes, sales and anything else of that nature." Neo informed his master.

"I have a job for you, keep the liquid close to you, so anytime you need it use it." Neo's master told him.

Neo put the vile on his back. "Master, why will I need it?"

Neo's master sighed in frustration. "For you to talk and get in to her head you incompetent nincompoop!"

"Oh, yes. Forgive me master, I will fulfill your duty!" The tarantula gave a salute to his master.

"Now, my most loyal pet, I want you to be on watch and report everything to me ...!" He said as he coughed. "I hate th-" He stop himself when he heard his voice. It wasn't deep like he had it, it was that of teenager.

"Master, you need to learn to cough and pick up your evil voice!" Neo said as he slapped his leg on his head.

He coughed again and made his deep voice. "That sounds better, now is their anything else you wanted to tell me Neo?"

Neo thought about it. "Oh yes, Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle are going to an interview with the news!"

Neo's master laughed evilly. "I must think how to rain on their interview?"

"Master, why would you make it rain in the news room?" Neo asked. "Wouldn't the water destroy all the electronics."

"It's a figure of speech my pet!" He grumbled as he smacked his hand on his head.

"Oh yes master, sorry. It just seams to be a bad day for me altogether." Neo sighed.

"Keep a close eye on the superhero's, and report what they do. I want to know everything." He said with a chuckle.

"But master?" Neo asked.

He let put a long breath of air. "What is it NEO!" He grumbled with frustration.

"I'm hungry, can't ya get me some food?" Neo pouted.

"Oh, why did i get stuck with a Theraphosidae (scientific name for tarantula), why couldn't I get stick with a rodent like normal villains!" He cries out.

Neo was even paying attention, thank goodness. If I was him, I would be upset with my master.

"Neo, I thought I heard a cricket over in the left corner by the window." He told him.

"Thanks you." Neo went over to the corner and sure enough he was there it was ... I'm gonna spare you the details, you all know what's happens right? Yeah, after he was done he went back over to the table. He crawled up the table.

"That was delicious master. Thank you, know what do you want me to do?" Neo asked.

"Now, go watch the superheroes." He sneered with an evil laugh.

"Will do master. I'll make you proud!" Neo smiled with a solute to his master. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

His mater left out a sigh of frustration. "Neo, if there was something else, wouldn't I already?" He asked Neo.

"Well, yeah, but you always have something else to say." Neo told him.

"Neo, you sorry excuse your a tarantula! If I need you for anything else, I'd tell you already!" He latterly screened.

Neo put two of his eight legs in his ears. " Yikes master, you hurt my ear drums! Now I'm not going to bring my best to your task." Neo told him.

"Neo, just do what your told and go!"

"Alright, alright! Don't jump down my throat!" Neo sighed putting his four legs up in the air.

Neo looked over to the side, one of the beaker were glowing bright green. "Oh, that's so pretty." He gasped toughing the beaker. It send a shock wave though Neo's body. It was so small it didn't really hurt. "Owwey!"

"Neo, are you still here?" His master asked.

"Yes, master! I was just leaving." Neo said as he scurried out on the lair.

"Mark my words superheroes! I'll be your ... demise!" He laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

 _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_ _ **? ﾟﾒﾎ**_

 **Okay, here it is, chapter 2! I hope you liked it, hope it lived up to being chapter 2. Sorry for it being so short. Well you know know the villain sidekick. But the villain will be reviled later into the chapters. Sorry its a bit late. I love writing sidekicks and villains. I liked getting on there shoes, wondering how they think, act and speak. So I would like go know what u liked about the story. Please give a review!**

 **Lat8ers book worms!**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it so long to post this chapter.  
So, I'm not going to be posting or writing alot, because my mom is on this thing where we cut back on our electronic usage. So I'll try and get done ASAP.

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick villain: can't tell you his name just yet, so stay tuned and his pet sidekick Neo.

Chapter 3: Dinner and what was I thinking?

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

It was supper time. And they had a lovely array of lemon chicken, salad with ranch dressing, baked green beans and carrots, with water for their drink. They we talking away.

"Mom! Dad!" Zooey, Kara's younger sister asked as her red pigtails swayed back and forth.

"What is it Zooey?" Queen Karina asked her daughter taking a bit of lemon chicken.

"Gabby and I taught Parker how to beg like Newton!" Zooey said excitedly.

"That's great." Karina said to her daughter.

"And we taught Parker how to do somersaults!" Gabby added in.

"And next we're gonna teach them how to jump through hoops of fire!" Zooey exclaimed happily.

"Fire! Not fire! Fire is dangerous! No way on this planet are you going to have then jump though fire!" Karina gasped a d told the girls sternly.

"Aww Mom, that's no fun!" Zooey sulked.

"See I told you not to tell them!" Gabby shot at her sister.

"Your right, next time I won't."

"This is so delicious, it so tender and juicy, this is really good lemon chicken." Corrine complimented the food.

Kara rolled her eyes at Corrine. 'Why does Corrine have to compliment food every time we seat to eat!' Kara thought.

"Kara, I everything alright?" Karina asked Kara.

Kara looked at her mother. " Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"You seam more quiet than you usually are." Karina told Kara.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am. I've really got nothing to talk about." Kara sighed but then she realized she did have something to talk about.

"We have bunches, but there a secret!" Gabby said in a sing-song voice.

"Yep!" Zooey smiled.

Kara thought about weather this was a good time to tell them. As she was getting ready to tell them, Corrine butted in and told them.

"Oh, I wanted you to be the first to know," Corrine said as Kara cut in.

"I was going to tell her, but you unkindly butted in." Kara told her cousin.

"Kara, Corrine's go to tell us something, you can wait your turn young lady." King Kristoff scolded Kara like she was a child.

'And it always has to be about Corrine' Kara glumly thought to herself.

"Anyway, I got a call from the channel 7 news and they wanted to do an interview with me!" Corrine said prideful.

"Oh Corrine that just lovely." Karina told her niece.

"And when is this interview?" Kristoff asked as Corrine took a sip of her water.

"I believe it's the day after tomorrow." Corrine said.

"That's not long, so what time is it?" Kristoff asked.

"I think its at 5 or something like that?" Corrine thought asking herself.

"It's 5 Corrine." Kara told her as Corrine rolled her eyes.

"I know that Kara, I was just making sure I was correct." Corrine said to Kara in a clam yet condescending tone.

"Kara, let Corrine finish then you can talk." Karina told her daughter. Kara looked at her plate of food stated at it.

"So, I might be late for supper, I have no idea how long it will take. I mean they want to talk to me." Corrine sighed.

"That's great Corrine, but why you?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I did help save Windermere. And they want to know how I did it ..." Corrine started to say when Kara cleared her throat.

"We, Corrine, we helped save Windermere, not just you." Kara told her with narrow eyes.

Corrine smiled and said. "I now, I meant to say we, it just slipped out. Simple mistake."

"Is there anything else you want to say Corrine?" Karina asked.

"No. That was all." Corrine said nonchalantly.

"No Kara, what were you going to say?" Kristoff asked Kara.

"Well, I was also asked to be interviewed with Corrine." Kara told then as she glanced at Corrine. "So, can I go, I mean Corrine and I will leave at the same time ..." Kara asked cautiously as she help her breath.

"Well, Kara you did help save the kingdom. So I wouldn't have a problem, as long as you take Mr. Nick with you." Kristoff said as Kara's eyes lit up.

"But honey, I mean think of all the stuff she could get hurt on!" Karina gasped. "The corners on the tables! If she fall, she could get a rig burn! And that Wes what's-his-name ..."

"Rivers!" Kara, Corrine, Zooey, Gabby and Kristoff said at the same time.

"How could you forget, he was the one that told the whole world Super Sparkle and Me are the one in the same!" Kara said with her voice a octave higher.

"Sorry, honest mistake. But Kristoff! Think of the germs and not, scolding coffee just siting there untended to!" She gasped at Kristoff rolled his eyes and patted his wife's shoulder.

"But remember she did help save Windermere. She's no longer a baby, Karina. She nearly 17! She's almost an adult." He told his wife.

"I now! But she is ..." Karina was cut off by Kara.

"Mom, if you want to come to make sure everything's okay, then you can." Kara smiled at her Mom.

"Really? You want be embarrassed by me?" She asked in shook.

"No, but if it makes you feel better, than sure."

"Yes! I'll go! Kristoff can watch Gabby and Zooey, and maybe play with them." She said.

"Really! Dad can play with us?" Gabby asked in unbelief.

"Yeah, really Dad!" Zooey asked.

"Sure, just as long as I don't break a hip." Kristoff chuckled as Gabby and Zooey laughed.

Kara looked at Corrine with a proud smirk on her face. She got her mother and father to say yes, so she was going to be interviewed.

Corrine was so unhappy. She was just wanting her aunt and uncle to say no. Instead they said yes! Now she was going to have to share the spot light with Kara. She was one unhappy camper.

'For once does Kara have to be the center of attention!' Corrine thought. I've gotta find another way to take the spot light!'

'Corrine can just get over herself and grow up.' Kara thought to herself.

"I'm gonna have to have my superhero outfit to be ironed! It has to be wrinkle free." Corrine told herself.

'I'm gonna have a new outfit to where to interviews and things. Isn't Corrine gonna have a shock.' Kara thought.

"I'm sure its fine." Kristoff sighed taking a sip of his drink.

"No its not! I still haven't got out all the dirt from last time." Corrine whined.

"Oh come on Corrine, its not that bad. And we didn't even get dirty!" Kara exclaimed with a sigh.

"Maybe you didn't Kara, but I surely got dirt on my dress and tights! At least my cape and mask are okay, and my books, well, they have a slight scuff mark on the toe." She explained, like Kara really cared, which she didn't.

"It looked fine to me Corrine." She told her.

"Maybe to you, but not to me." Corrine said 'What was I thinking, Kara doesn't care about clothes, its all about helping people.' Corrine thought.

"Dad, can you jump rope with us?" Gabby asked as Zooey buttes in.

"And hopscotch too?"

"And play Simon says?"

"And dodge ball?"

"And soccer?"

"And ..." Zooey was cut off by Kristoff.

"Okay, okay, that's a lot to do, but when are we going to have the time to do it?" Kristoff asked the girls.

"I know that you have to go extra early for an interview so they can put make-up and do other things! So we cam start at 3!" Gabby told him.

"Gabby's right! We have to go at 3 in order to have everything done at 5!" Corrine agreed.

"Seriously? We have to have make-up and all that!" Kara asked in frustration.

"Uh, yeah Kara. How do you think they look so good!" Corrine told Kara with a I-know-it-all attitude.

"Sure I do, but why do I have to! I don't need all that."

"Kara it isn't a choice, you do it or you don't get interviewed."

"But," Kara sighed as she took one last sip of her water.

"If you don't want to, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I do it anyway."

"What? ... I mean are you sure?."

"Yea, Corrine I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Kara I'm sure I can talk to them, I men's who knows of all the germs on the make-up brushes and so forth!" Karina told her daughter.

"Auntie, you have the choice to bring your own make-up, and they put it on or use their make-up." Corrine told them.

"But, how sanitary is it? Do hey clean the brushes off everything they use it?"

Corrine looked at Karina. "Yes."

"With warm soapy water and disinfect?"

"Yes."

"Like really good?"

"Yes."

"Up to my standers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just take your own if its getting at you this bad." Kristoff said as he couldn't take anymore of this insanity.

"That's what I'll do then!" Karina said getting up from the table. "I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Help, let me help you to our room, my love." Kristoff said to his wife as they disappeared.

"Man I think Mom's gotten worse, I mean with the germs!" Zooey exclaimed with a giggle.

"She's go way off the deep end." Gabby added.

"Well at least she's cut the apron strings on me." Kara said.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. That's just the way she is." Corrine told them with a fake smile.

"Okay, but at least your Mom isn't like that!"

"She's does have flaws, but your right, not like your Mom."

"She's always on her phone!" Gabby said.

"And she always have to correct our English." Zooey added.

"But she does give you those delicious candies." Corrine told them.

"They sell they at the supermarket." Zooey told her.

"But they taste better because there from your aunt!"

"I guess so, but still, I do like she lets us show her all our tricks we do on our scooters without having a heart attack!" Gabby shrugged.

"But your Mom's just being a Mom. Looking out for her children." Corrine reasoned.

"I know, but she could dial it down a bit." Kara shoot back at Corrine.

"Yeah, but that's my Mom. You really can't change anything about her, unless she decides to change it." Corrine replied.

"But she could not hug us so hard we feel like we are going to explode." Zooey chimed in.

"Yeah, I feel like the bones in my body is going to break like a twig!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah! It feels like my eyeballs are going to pop out and spring up and down!"

"And ..." Gabby was cut off by a eradiated Corrine.

"I get it already! What are you trying to do!" Corrine raised her voice higher.

"We're just talking about her. Don't get all defensive!" Gabby said.

"Yeah, but its all true!" Zooey added.

"You know, I think I need a massage now!" Corrine said getting up from her chair and leaving the room.

"Wow, she's really bad isn't she!" Zooey shook her head.

"I know, but that typically Corrine." Kara sighed.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Sorry, it was soooo short.

Okay, so I need my readers help.  
If their are any questions you would like to ask Kara and Corrine. Just PM me and I'll add them to my Fan Fiction. I want to get you involved. I have writers block for questions. So I'd really love it if you could help. Thanks.

So I would like go know what u liked about the story. Please give a review!

Till we read again!


	4. Chapter 4

**If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick,Myra, villain: can't tell you his name just yet, so stay tuned and his pet sidekick Neo.**

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 **Chapter 4: The interview.**

It was the day for the interview, everyone was rushing around getting ready. Myra was getting Kara's make-up, with the help of Karina's comments.

"Make sure to clean it after every use." "Dry it than use it." "That's to dark." "She's can only use purples, pinks, blues and oranges, but nothing bright." "Oh, remember! Brush, dip, dry, brush, repeat!"

"Okay Mom, we get it! Its making Myra a little uncomfortable." Kara said.

"Yes, your highness." Myra meekly said outing the finishing touches on Kara.

"Myra's doing a great job." Kara told her mother.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'll just sit over there." Karina said as she sat over Harvey Nick, their personal body guard.

"I'm sorry, for my Mother. She's a bit controlling." Kara said.

"I could tell, now your all done." Myra said as Kara got up from her chair.

Kara looked at her outfit. It was a hot pink thigh dress with a sweetheart neckline and sparkle. A black belt with a lighting bolt. She had light pink tights with black with a pink cuffed boot. Her sleeves were short covered with sparkle. Her hair was braided into a bun. Her cape was a pink silk with sparkle.

Corrine looked at Kara with wide eyes. "Where did she get that!" Corrine mumbled to herself. 'Why does she always get all the wonderful stuff!' Corrine huffed on her head.

She had to do something to ruin Kara's wonderful dress. She looked around to find something do use. She saw a cup of coffee and grabbed it. She walked over to Kara and bumped right into her spilling it all over herself. Kara's was waterproofed so nothing happened.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help ..." Kara was cut of by Corrine.

"No, need I'll get it." Corrien went to the bathroom to clean up. She trapped a paper towel, wet it and added soap and started to rub.

"Why does Kara's dress have to be waterproofed!" Corrine grumbled. She was so unhappy about everything that was happening.

Kara had always been the favorite in the family. She was smart, loving, caring. But she hated shopping, clothes and shoes things like that that Corrine loved so much!

But, of course, Kara has best friends, something that Corrine doesn't have. She never really had any friends. She was always shopping, looking in a magazine or shopping online. Shopping took up her time for friends.

She would have to cut it out a bit so she could make some friends.

After 30 minutes she got it all out. She came out. It was all out and she saw Kara and Wes talking but was interrupted by Karina.

"There you are, what happened!" Karina asked.

"I spilled coffee all over my dress." Corrine told her.

"You don't drink coffee?"

"It was for someone else." Corrine lied to her and walked over to the desk and sat down as she watched Kara and Wes.

"Again in sorry for what I did." Wes apologize to her.

"I forgave you already! And I got grounded from helping, because my Mom said it was too dangerous." Kara told him.

"Like I said I'm sorry! But I did get a lot of pictures for the community garden webpage."

"Yes, and its my page, so I can decide what goes on."

"Yes, and I'll give you the pictures to post tonight, after the interview."

"Thanks, oh."

"Your not so bad Princess Kara of Windermere aka Super Sparkle." He said with a smile.

"You not to bad yourself, Wes River The Best Amateur News Boy!" Kara told him.

"Um, well ... I ... I ... would like ... Um ... I could ..." Mumbled Wes.

"Can you just spit it out." Kara asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, other than the photos, I have something else for you."

"Okay, I better get going! Its starting." Kara said as she waved bye and took a seat down.

The music played and the cameras zoomed to the new anchors.

"Good evening, I'm Barr Goldwater." He introduced.

"And I'm Mina Vette, and today we have a special guests tonight, Dark Sparkle and Super Sparkle." She said as the camera moved over the the superheroes as they waved.

"Now, Super Sparkle what's it like to be a superhero and a princess?" Mina asked.

"Its challenging. But manageable. I like doing something for Windermere!" Kara said, with a smile.

"I'm glad, and Dark Sparkle, we have no idea what your true identity is? Would you like to say?"

"Oh no, soon it will soon come out. But id rather keep it a secret for now." Corrine replied with her checks becoming red.

"Okay, got you. Now who does your families think about it?" Barr asked.

"Well, at first my parents weren't very happy, but after saving they were okay with it." Kara told him.

"Mine love the fact that I'm helping make a difference in Windermere, but they would like to have me back with them." Corrine lied though her teeth.

"Now, someone told me that you Dark Sparkle hate Super Sparkle, aka Kara? And why?" Mina asked as Corrine's eyes widened.

'Who said that! Yes I do, because she's so nice to everyone and is always trying to help' Corrine thought to herself. "I don't hate Kara, who ever said that doesn't know what there taking about."

'Corrine I know your lying and you know it too!' Kara thought to herself.

"Okay, well lets see ... what your guilty pleasure after a day of hard work?"

"Oh, anything chocolate!" Kara said with a smile.

"And mine is frozen yogurt." Corrine told them.

"Both sound very delicious if you ask me, right Barr?" Mina asked as they laughed.

"I know that! I'd rather go for a key lime pie." Barr said licking his lips.

"Okay, enough about food or I'm gonna be raiding the your fridge." Mina laughed. "Now, how is it when you help someone, what does it feel like?"

"It feels wonderful, helping people makes me feel good!" Kara said.

"Yes, same here. Helping people is what I live for!" Corrine lied with a fake smile.

"How much do you like helping each other?" Barr asked.

"Well, I can say its challenging I'll tell you, but we end up getting along, right Dark Sparkle!" Kara said giving her a nudge.

"I have to agree with Kara, but we do end up getting along, but we do have a bit of a rivalry." Corrine admitted.

"I mean everyone has one with someone at one point in time." Mina said. "If you could say one thing to your fans to motivate others what would it be?"

"It'd be, The Powers In You, All You Got To Do Is Find It." Kara told her.

"It'd be, Always Give Help When Someone Needs It Most!" Corrine told her.

"Those are nice sayings, and very motivations too." Mina said. "And where did you get that outfit?"

"Oh, my friends made it for me. Madison and Makalya, they helped with my first outfit and came up with my name." Kara explained.

"So your two best friends helped. Well they did a good job." Mina said.

"And my pets my dog Newton and cat Parker helped take down Bruce, Baron Von Ravendale's pet. And they used Bruce's tongue against him."

"Man I'd love to see that. How about you Barr?" Mina asked.

"Oh yes. And another thing to remember, never take your pets for granted and never underestimate what they can to." Barr added with a chuckle.

"So, how did you become a superhero?" Mina asked.

"This might sound crazy, but I was kissed by a magical butterfly." Kara said as the new anchors laughed.

"Well that wouldn't be to far fetched from pets helping save the day." Barr said.

Kara laughed a bit too. It did sound silly, but unfortunately it was true.

"What do you do when you get called to save the day?" Barr asked.

"I drop everything and go." Kara said, then added. "After I get in to my superhero uniform!"

"And I get in yo our fit and race off to help." Corrine said.

"Oh, looks like that's all the time we have for today, thank you Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle for joining us. Tune in tomorrow to here why you need to check in to online deal, they could be scaling you." Mina said.

"Yes now over to Keith Hence for your weather." Barr said as they went over to Keith.

Kara got up and stretched her legs. "Oi! This I why I hate sitting for a long time. My bottom hurts." Kara said rubbing her behind.

"Its not that bad, but we need to get back for super." Corrine suggested.

"Yeah, I need to find Wes first." Kara said walking off to find Wes.

Corrine crossed her arms as she watched Kara talk to Wes. She hated that fact that Wes liked Kara and Kara liked Wes, but they were to afraid to say it.

'Well, I'd your to afraid to say it, then I'll do it for you.' Corrine thought to herself with and sly smirk.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Wow, Corrine is a a scheming little girl,am I right. And Corrine does hate Kara, but she don't want everyone to know what.

Anyways I hoped you liked it, sorry it took to long, I deleted the first part by accident, then I had to re write it.

And anyway Happy Turkey Day Ya'll! Hope you had or have a great Thanksgiving!

So I would like go know what u liked about the story. Please give a review!

Till we read again!


	5. Chapter 5

**If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, villain: can't tell you his name just yet, so stay tuned and his pet sidekick Neo.**

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 **Chapter 5: The Storm**

Kara laid on her bed, she put the flash drive of the pictures Wes took onto her laptop. She looked thought the pictures. There were some of the flowers, people helping and Kara. Their were a lot of pictures of Kara.

Kara digging a hole. Kara helping a little redheaded boy planting his cucumber seed. Kara talking to Corrine. Kara spraying Corrine with the water hose. Kara laughing with Corrine after they were sopping wet. Kara patting Newton who helped dig a hole for a elderly man. Kara smiling at her father helping pitch in. Kara looking at her sisters, Zooey and Gabby plant Poppies. Kara handing out water bottles.

'Why is there so many pictures of me?' Thought Kara as she picked a few of her to put in. The rest were of the flowers and people helping, including Corrine. She wrote the tile of each picture underneath it.

When Kara was done she scrolled though the blog she started. She saw all the nice comments and other blogs people from Windermere wrote.

"This is the best thing to happen since Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle came." Was what one person said.

"This make joy to my heart that the youth of this age are helping others and no themselves." Was what a elderly women wrote.

"This is wonderful! I get my own plant to take care of and nurture." Was what one little girl said.

"Its something that show that the royals ate people just like you and me ?." A father said with a emoji smiley face.

It made her smile. Her garden brings so much joy to everyone. That was Kara's goal all along. To make a difference in Windermere. She saw the smiling faces of kids who come everyday to water their own little plant. She saw the elderly people tenderly caring for the little seeds that were planed there. It just made her happy.

"Even a princess can make a difference!" Kara told herself as she posted the pictures on the blog.

Then Kara's bedroom doors slammed open. Zooey and Gabby came in on their scooters.

"Hi Kara, whatcha doin'." Zooey asked jumping off her scooter and running over to Kara.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Asked Gabby as she follows her sister over to Kara.

"Well I'm posting pictures to my blog." Kara told her sisters.

"Oh really!" Gasped Zooey. "Are there any of us?" She asked as she jumped up on Kara's bed followed by Gabby.

"Yeah is there?" Asked Gabby.

"Yeah, and a bunch of everyone that was there ..." Kara was cut off by here sister.

"Even Wes?" Gabby asked looking at Kara.

"Actually no, he was the one that was taking the pictures." Kara replied to her sisters.

"Corrine told us you like him." Zooey told Kara as Kara rolled her eyes.

"That's Corrine for you. You know I can't stand him, I don't like him." Kara told the girls as she closed her laptop.

"Are you sure? Because Corrine says other wise." Gabby said to Kara.

"Its just Corrine making a mountain out of a mole hill. She's being dramatic."

"But Kara, if its just a tiny bit true ..." Zooey said as she was interrupted by Kara.

"Its not true, I don't like him!" Kara sighed loudly as she flipped backward on her bed.

"Okay, we were just trying to get our facts straight." Gabby sighed as Kara sat up.

"I know." Kara said as her sisters gave her a big hug.

"We love you, and Corrine." Gabby said as Parker jumped up in the table that had a hologram of Windermere. She pounced on a purple dot everywhere it when.

Parker caught Zooey and Gabby's attention. They jumped off the bed and walked up to it.

"What is it?" Zooey asked moving her hand over it.

"Its a hologram of Windermere, something every superhero needs. Madison and Makalya put it in when I became a superhero." Kara explained to her sisters as their eyes followed the purple dot.

"How that purple dot?" Gabby asked looking at Kara.

Kara sighed frustrated. "That's Corrine." Kara rolled her eyes. Corrine was trying to find something to help with so she could be bigger than Kara.

Zooey looked out the window, dark clouds were rolling in over the horizon. "It looks like its gonna rain again." She stated running up to the window and putting her face on the window.

"I saw the interview! I liked your outfit Kara!" Zooey told her big sister picking up Parker.

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Gabby asked with her face still plastered to the window.

"Madison and Makalya made it for me." Kara smiled at her sisters.

"Oh right, I remember you saying they made it and gave a shout out to us!" Gabby said spinning around with Parker.

The poor cat was getting dizzy. She tried her best to release from the the young girls grip, but it was useless.

Kara noticed Parker and how much she wanted down. "Gabby, put Parker down, she's getting dizzy!"

Gabby stopped and looked into Parker's blue eyes. "Sorry Parker." She apologizingly told the cat as she set her down.

Parker jumped up on the bed and made herself comfortable on Kara's pillow.

"You make her realm sleepy from spinning her around!" Zooey told Gabby as Zooey sat down in one of Kara's chairs.

"I was just so happy! I didn't even notice that Parker wasn't." Gabby sighed sitting down right by Zooey.

"Parker's always like that." Kara told her sisters. "She's very contrary and I'm surprised she didn't try and fly out of your hands."

Zooey giggled. "Yeah, I am too!"

Gabby looked at her sister. "Maybe she only flies when she's helping save the day!"

"That's possible, only if she could talk." Sighed Zooey. "Then we'd know what she was saying!"

"I don't think that could happen!" Kara told her sisters. They looked at her.

"Why couldn't it? Your a superhero with superhero powers!" Gabby told the blonde princess.

"I guess your right!" Kara admitted with a sigh as she sat down. "All we need is a talking but to kiss them.

Zooey and Gabby started to giggle at Kara's comment.

"Yeah! I wish I had superpowers!" Huffed Zooey as she sighed loudly.

"Me too, I want to be just like my sister and cousin!" Gabby added with a smile.

"One day you will! Of course you have to get a little bit older." Kara explains. "But you can always train now by helping people when they need help and listening to Mom and Dad, which is one I'm working on."

"Yeah ..." Zooey started to say when a bolt of lightning slashed across the now dark sky. "Okay I didn't expect that!"

Parker jumped up scared from hearing the lightning and ran under the bed for cover. And Newton did the same thing.

"O think this one us worse ..." Gabby was interrupted by another flash of lightning.

Then Zooey realized that Corrine was still out in the weather. "What's gonna happens to Corrine!" Zooey asked worried about her cousin.

"I'm sure she made it back by now, lets go to her room and check." Kara said as they started for the door as a flash of lightning striked across the sky.

Parker ran from the bed and jumped onto Gabby's back and Newton into Kara's arms. They held them as they went out of Kara's room and ran down the hall to Corrine. They pasted some of the castle help, and ran right past the throne room, waving at there parents as they went by.

"I wonder why are they running? Its not save to run in the castle! They could get hurt ..." Queen Karina was cut off by a flash of lightning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing ... speaking of nothing, this might be the ..." King Kristoff asked when he was stopped by another yet loud flash of lightning. "What I was saying what this might be ..." Another crash of lightning. "the worse stone ever in the kingdom." He finished as the lightning striked again.

"I agree, maybe you should bring the TV in here so we can see what's going on." Karina told her husband.

"But Honey, I'm still sore from the play time I had with Gabby and Zooey." Kristoff pouted.

"Do you care about the weather and hoe dangerous it looks!"

"Yes, I'll be back as fast as I can." Kristoff sighed reluctantly walking off to bring in the TV.

Kara, Gabby, Zooey, Newton and Parker all running as fast as they could to Corrine's bedroom. When the arrived the opened the doors wide as they slammed on the wall. Corrine was not in her room. As the entered a flash a lightning lit up the sky as rain began to pour down.

"Corrine must've not made it back in time!" Gasped Zooey.

"What if she's hurt!" Added Gabby.

"I'm sure she's fine and a little wet, Gabby go into her bathroom get a bunch of towels for when she does come back so she can dry off. Zooey go ask the cook to make some chicken noodle soup and I will get her outfit put together." Kara instructed as Gabby wen to get the towels, Zooey to get the soup and Kara to get out a dry pair of clothes.

"Okay," Kara sighed as she pulled out he phone and pulled up the temperature. "50 degrees!" Kara exclaimed.

"What is it Kara?" Gabby said coming out with a huge pile of towels.

"My phone says it's 50 out. When just a while ago it was 75!" Kara said as she put her phone away and pulled out Corrine's green, while, blue and purple velvet pajamas. She laid them on the bed.

"So that mean its pretty chilly!" Gabby said setting the towels on Corrine's purple and blue bed.

"Yes, I think after she comes back she might want a shower." Kara said as she went to the window.

Just then she saw Corrine fly up to the window, slam opened the doors and land on the carpet. Kara quickly closed the doors as the cold wind fill the room. Corrine was wet, cold and miserable.

"What the heck is going on with the weather!" Groaned Corrine as she took a towel for Gabby, who offered her one.

"I don't know, do you want a bath or shower?" Kara asked as Corrine looked at her funny.

"Bath, why?" Corrine slowly said reluctantly as she finished drying her hair.

"Well, we saw you out and about on the hologram of the city and then it started to lightning then before we here it started to rain and we thought it would be nice to get you unwet! But them I looked at the weather and saw what the temperature was. Anyway I hope you don't get sick! So I laid out your favorite pajamas." Kara explain to the brunette superhero.

"Thanks." Corrine told her cousin as she walked to the bathroom.

"Oh and Zooey will be back soon with the chicken middle soup for you." Gabby told her other cousin.

"Thanks! When I'm done I'll text Kara and you can bring it to me." Corrine said as she went into the bathroom.

"Kara?" Gabby asked as the two walked out of her bedroom and shut the doors.

"Yes, Gabby?" Kara asked as they made they're way to the kitchen.

"Do you think Corrine is happy?"

"I think so, she seems happy."

"If she does get sick will Mom and Dad call Uncle Oliver and Aunt Lisa?"

"I'm sure they will call Corrine's Mom and Dad!"

"Good, I want to see them again!"

"I don't think this is a good way to see them again."

"I know, do you think they know about Corrine being a superhero?"

Kara thought about it for a minute. "I don't know, even if she hasn't its not our place to say."

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Corrine was in the bathtub soaking in warm bubbly bath with lavender bath salts to warm her up. She felt miserable. She thought for sure she'd get a cold.

Corrine thought it was weird that Kara was being so nice to her. Yet Kara was always nice, even to people how weren't nice to her. But why was she nice to Corrine? Corrine knew she asked as a little jealous of Kara, and sometimes took it out on her. But deep down she didn't mean too.

She sank deeper into the water as she let out a long upset sigh. Not only was she upset about Kara being nice, but also the weather and if turning bad all of a sudden. It was warm and sunny as Corrine cruised the down making sure everything was in order and no one need help. Then dark clouds came in, she thought it was nothing because they weren't heading toward Windermere, or so she thought. Then when she started to go home it started to lightning. Corrine tried her best to fly as fast, but it felt like she was being held down as she flew toward the castle.

Lightning keep striking and it became darker and darker by the minute, and colder by the second. Then it started to poor when she was in the castle courtyard. Now she felt like she was never going to make it, like she was fighting against a invisible wall. When she came in Kara, and Gabby had everything ready for her. Which she did find odd.

'Was Kara just being thoughtful? Or ...' Corrine thought as her train of thought died away from the possibility that Kara had something to so with it.

"Come one Corrine you sound crazy" Corrine mumbled to herself looked out the window above left side linen closet. "In what possible way could Kara use the weather against me."

Now Corrine thought she was going crazy. Why was she thinking like a lunatic. Was being out in the freezing temperance with the rain that felt like little ice pellets.

Was she ever so glad to be in the comfort of her bedroom and bathroom ... temporary until she desired to go back. But she didn't want to go home, in the crowded city of Cantain (since Corrine's home town was never mention i decided to add it in) was horrible, Windermere was much more quite, the people were nice and ... well, she still didn't have friends, she thought that if she helped bring bigger businesses to Windermere more people would come. Maybe she should call her parents and have them come for a visit and see how happy she is here.

Her parents weren't like Kara's at all. They were rich, rude to people, cared all about money and the most expensive things. They were the main reason Corrine is like she is. She grew up getting everything she wanted just by throwing a tantrum and her father would get it for her. She was spoiled.

But when she came here to Windermere from Cantain she hated it, she missed all the shops and her friends well, so called 'friends'. She liked the school she use to went to, but she did like being privately tutored for school. She liked that she could get all her school done and hour early. She liked seeing her cousins. And she for the for most liked being Dark Sparkle.

"Oh no! How am I going to tell my parents that I'm a superhero?" She groaned.

Her parents would probably think she was joking or worse thinking that living in Windermere has brainwashed her. They would probably want to drag her back home. The truth was, she liked living in Windermere.

She didn't want to go home! This was her new home, whether her parents liked it or not! She was staying here and was going to help protect Windermere! Along with Kara, but deep down she was still a bit jealous of her. Time will cone when she will put that telling aside.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

 **Sorry it took sooooooooo long, I've been busy and banned from electronics. So I hope it's not to late for you. Anyway, I hope to get this story done by February of next year, but it could be longer who knows what will happen. I think I took to much on my plate posting three stories, so right now I'm only doing my Barbie ones.**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**

 **Oh wanna here something freaky! Well I was surfing the web and you know how everyone love Justin Bieber, well if you listen to his hit song Baby backwards ... its scary all the subliminal messages in that song! Its very inappropriate, and I hear little kids singing this song and they don't even know what there saying! I man you just punch in your favorite song and write Backwards at the end of it and most of the song are that way. But all BARBIE movies and music are fine! No subliminal messages in there so there save. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, villain: can't tell you his name just yet, so stay tuned and his pet sidekick Neo.**

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 **Chapter 6:**

In the lair, of the villain, who's name is still a mystery. Neo was crawling on the table looking at the rainbow bubbling beakers. Then he was a small machine, the side of a toaster. It had many dials. One was a sun, the next a moon, a cloud, a rain cloud, a rain cloud with lightning, a lightning bolt, a dial with hail on it and another with a tornado and snow.

Neo looked at the thing. "I wonder what it does?" He asked himself as he went to turn in sun dial when the lair door slammed closed. Neo looked up and the villain was already behind the curtain.

"Everything alright master?" Neo asked as the villain let out a long sigh of frustration.

"No!" He yelled at the tarantula as Neo jumped when he said it.

"No? Why?" Neo asked puzzled at his master's frustration.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!" The villain yelled.

"Uhh ... I ... guess ... so?" Neo said cautiously as he slowly hid behind a black liquid filled beaker.

"I'll tell you ... you ... you incompetent nincompoop! My mother is the worst! She's being so nice and loving! She asked me to do the laundry and I said no! And do you know what she did?" The villain asked Neo putting on his gloves.

"Umm, whoop you?" Neo asked cautiously, scared if his master.

"No! She said okay and said that I'm busy with my experiments and that it was okay, and just make sure I do it later tonight!"

Neo raised his little eyebrows, he didn't understand why his master was upset? Any teenager would be happy not to do dishes! Why not him?

"Why are you upset about it?"

"Because! She's just way to nice! Normal people aren't nice when their child tells them no!"

"You've got a great mother, one who should be appreciated!"

"Yes I know! But why can't she be like a normal mother and punish me when I talk back!" The villain sighed. He was being a little and being treated like he was a perfect angel.

"I wish my mother was like you, but all of us 3,000 kids were a handful, for my mother." Neo told his master.

"Your a spider, how is this any comparison?" The villain asked the tarantula as Neo scratched his head.

"Because aren't all mothers, mothers?" Neo asked. He didn't understand his master at all. He didn't know why he was even working with him. All he knew is he was able to talk.

"I see your ... ah I see, my weather machine worked, it make one superhero sick, so that's one down, one to go." The villain laughed evilly.

"Andrew! Would you like pastrami or ham on your sandwich?" His mother yelled.

The villain, Andrew aka Master Evil rolled his eyes as he came out from behind his curtain. "Mom! Pastrami as usual!" He yelled back running his hands though his blond hair.

"Okay, I'll bring it up!"

Andrew sat down on his bed he pulled up Kara's Community Garden blog, he looked at all the pictures, he stopped at Kara.

"Well, you seem unbeatable don't you?" He said to himself as a smirk came across his face. "But like all superheroes, they have a weak spot, and I'll find it, mark my word!" Then he laughed evilly.

Neo looked at Andrew puzzled. 'Why is he talking to himself? He sounds crazy? Wait he is crazy.' The tarantula thought to himself as he looked at his master.

"Ya know, you sound crazy when ya talk to yourself." Neo told Andrew as he stopped laughing and looked at the tarantula.

"When you a super villain, you can talk to yourself and get away with it." Andrew told Neo grabbing his black glasses and picked up a comic book.

"You look smart in your glasses, but when you talk to yourself you sound crazy." Neo told him as Andrew chucked the comic arose him room.

"Can you ever shut up!" Andrew yelled at Neo, who hid behind a beaker.

"Yes ..." He stammered as she peaked his head our from behind. "Ya know, this is my, never stop talking."

Andrew looked at the spider and walked over to him. Neo backed up as his master came closer.

"Ya know, I've got have personal space." Neo said.

"I know, but your gonna do go do something for me." Andrew told Neo.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't compromise my integrity." Neo sheepishly smiled.

"Go keep and eye on the superhero and her friends and family and report back to me ... ONLY if you have something I can use."

"Okay, I will find something, but it might take a while, ya know how superheroes are."

"Yes I do, now go and do what your told." He told Neo as Neo went off.

His mother knocked on the door. "Andrew I've got your sandwich." She said as Andrew opened the door tool the sandwich and told his mother thanks you. She smiled and replied your welcome and went back down the stairs.

Andrew went to his table right beside the window. He looked at the Windermere castle, he had a perfect view of the castle.

"Well, well, well I'm not gonna be defeated like Baron Van Ravendale was, I'm so much more smarter than he." Andrew mumbled to himself.

"Master, are you talking to yourself? Again?" Neo asked Andrew as Andrew rolled his eyes and ate his sandwich.

"Mind your own business Neo, your not helping my thinking?'

"Sorry, sorry master, I was just curious."

"Next time don't!" Andrew told the tarantula as Neo crawled up on the table.

"What is going on in your brain?" Neo asked Andrew. Neo could tell he was cocking something devious in his head. The smirk on his face and he was looking to the castle.

"Why yes I am Neo, I'm gonna show the superheroes there weakness and use them ..."

"But Dark Sparkle ..." Neo coughs. "Princess Corrine is sick? Whatcha going to do about that?"

Andrew's eyes widened. That was right. People still didn't know that Dark Sparkle was Corrine. That would be Dark Sparkle ... Corrine's weakness. Her being found out. That was just perfect for him to do.

"I've got something better..." Andrew laughed spiting bits of sandwich on the table and on Neo.

"Hey, I asked for the news not the weather." Neo told his master.

Andrew just ignored him and keep laughing with a mouth full of food.

"I expected rain now hail!" Neo told his master a bit mad and a big bit fell on him. "That's it, I said to say it not SPRAY IT!" Neo yelled at him.

Andrew just rolled his eyes at the spider. He didn't understand why he had a sidekick or why he needed him! All he knew is that he was a nuisance and completely annoying!

Neo wasn't very happy with Andrew. He was a loyal sidekick and always did everything he was told to do. But no, Andrew is stuck in his own little world. He wants to do what he wants when he wants. And no one can tell him what to do.

Neo sighed and crawled up on the window seal, he crawled out and make his way to the castle. Thank goodness he stole some of the liquid that make him fly. He was floating about Windermere. Lost in his own thoughts.

'Its very beautiful up here, I just love the view.' Neo thought as he flew to the castle. He went thought a crack and into the castle. There was a commotion in Corrine bedroom that Neo was interested in what was going on ...

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 ***laughs evilly*Cliffhanger! Now you know his name. Hehe, and it was slipped out by his mother, who woulda thought? So I hope you liked it!**

 **Sorry it took so long, and sorry its so short writes block, but I was wondering would you guys be interested in a story where all the Barbiecharacters form the movies ... not all only a few turned into Zombies (of the ones that are really popular including the villains) ... of course if you leave a review I'd explains little bit more if you like it please leave a comment saying so, I like the idea! And please don't take the idea its mine!**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.**

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 **Chapter 7: Good or Bad News**

After telling Karina and Kristoff, Kara was sitting on the steps of the castle, while Gabby and Zooey did donuts on there scooters. The family doctor was checking up on Corrine to confirm that she was sick. Corrine's parents were on there way to Windemere to see Corrine.

'Why was the weather so wacky? Why did Corrine have to go looking for someone to save? And she thanked me! Maybe it was just because she was cold and wet and wasn't in her right mind? Corrine never said thanks! Well ... not that I can remember?' Kara thought.

"Kara!" Zooey called to the blonde drawing it out to get Kara's attention.

"What do you want Zooey?" Kara groaned snapping out of her thoughts. "Can't you see in thinking!"

Gabby rolled her eyes and stopped. "How can we know your thinking?"

"Yeah! Its not like were in your head!" Added Zooey.

"Sorry, I'm just ... it's just ... Corrine ... ugh, its so complicated!" Kara sighed frustrated as she tried figure out what she was saying."Corrine has her moments, but I still don't know why she was out looking to save the day?"

"Maybe she wasn't looking to save the day, maybe she was looking for the best sale on shoes?" Gabby suggested as they all burst out in laughter.

"I can see that!" Kara smiled as she stopped laughing. But it still doesn't explain the weather?"

"You know, we could be having wacked out weather just because!" Zooey said starting back on her scooter and doing donuts.

"Yes, there's also that possibility."

"But you never know!" Gabby added.

"I guess your right, it can be so many possibilities." Kara sighed. "But at least we get to see our aunt and uncle sooner!"

"Yes! I can't wait to see them! I mean its been a while since Corrine came here." Zooey said stopping again.

"I know, I wonder why Corrine doesn't talk about her parents that much." Gabby said.

"Maybe she was around them all the time and now she's not, she's much happier?" Kara asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Could be!"

"Yes, maybe Corrine likes it better here than back home?" Gabby said.

"True." Kara and Zooey said at the same time.

"But I mean Corrine never talks about her parents, she is an only child too. I just don't understand Corrine at all!" Kara sighed loudly.

"Kara!" Madison called at her friend as she and Makalya ran up to her.

"We heard about the storm! Is everyone alright?" Makalya asked.

"Here, not really Corrine was out in the cold rain and Mom and Dad thinks she's sick!" Kara told her two friends.

"Well there are some down trees downtown and a few rocks fell from the mountain and covered the road so no one can get in or out!" Madison explained.

"Oh, I better go help!" Kara said standing up. "Gabby, Zooey if Mom and Dad ask where I'm at, tell them I'm helping clean out the town." Kara said as she Madison and Makalya started for the house.

"Okay!" Gabby and Zooey said in unison.

Kara and her friends ran to Kara's bedroom. Kara changed into her superhero uniform while Madison and Makalya told Kara exactly where the down trees are.

"So we well meet you there." Madison said.

"Yes and we will help pitch in." Makalya told the blonde superhero.

"Okay, I best be off." Kara said as she flew toward the town. Madison and Makalya ran out to the front of the castle and got on there motor scooters and followed Kara.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Meanwhile in Corrine's bed room the doctor was checking Corrine to see if she was in fact sick.

"Do you have congestion?" Doctor Mila Moloney asked the brunette princess.

"Yes." Corrine replied robotically.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a runny nose?"

"Yes."

"Are you sneezing?"

"No."

"What's her temperature?" Dr. Moloney asked Karina and Kristoff.

"Its 102 ... its very high isn't!" Karina asked as the doctor was about to answer when she cut in. "I knew it! She's very sick!"

"Clam down your highness, that's not that bad, it a mild fever. What we want to do is get it down." Dr. Moloney told the hyperventilating queen.

"Honey she's gonna be fine, her parents are flying in and will be here by super." Kristoff told his wife.

Corrine's eyes widened. "What?" She asked looking at her aunt and uncle.

"Oh yea, we called your parents and they will be here at supper." Karina told her niece.

"Why?" Corrine asked.

"Okay, I'll be right outside, but all she needs in some medicine for cold, which I'll go get from my car." Dr. Moloney said getting up and leaving the room.

"Why did you have to call them!" Corrine asked upset as she crossed her arms.

"We though they needed to see you, we told them you are sick." Karine said sitting on the edge of Corrine's bed.

"They suggested coming down, we just agreed." Kristoff added.

'But I don't want them to come! The only reason I'm here is to get away from them!' Corrine thought as she huffed. "But when are they coming?"

"We already told you, at supper!" Karina told the brunette princess again.

"Oh great, when they do come tell em I'm asleep." Corrine said bringing the covers up to her chin.

"Why would we tell them that?" Karina asked.

"Because I will be asleep after I eat my soup." Corrine snapped quickly.

"I think we need to leave you alone and get some rest." Kristoff told Corrine as she motioned for his wife to come with him.

Karina reluctantly got up and followed him out of Corrine's room. As soon as Karina closed the door Kristoff said. "I think there is something wrong with Corrine and her parents?"

Karina looked at her husband puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I everytime we mention her parents she's goes quite or changes the subject." Kristoff told Karina as she looked at him.

"Are you sure? Maybe she missed them so much that hearing their name makes her sad?" Karina countered.

"Or maybe its something else?" Kristoff said as he and Karina walked to the throne room.

In Corrine's bedroom she was so mad that they called her parents.

"Why would they do a thing like that!" Corrine mumbled. "They don't care about me! All they care about is ... money and the most expensive things, ugh! They don't care about me, they only care about me because they get to go to more things because they have a child."

Corrine loved her parents, but she didn't like being around them. She wished she could just disappear to an island far away from Windermere and her parents so she could have some time to think about what was going on in her life.

"I wish I could travel back in time when we had no phones are cars or airplanes and to get somewhere its be weeks and you'd have to send a letter." Corrine stopped herself. She was being silly she liked living with cell phones and airplanes.

"Who am I kidding! I'm an emotional wreck! I'm complaining about my life and wining about it too, when I have many people here that care about me." Corrine sighed.

She didn't even notice a certain bug, or should I say tarantula named Neo was watching her from behind her lamp.

'Poor Corrine, I feel bad that her parents are so mean.' Thought Neo. As he watched the princess close her eyes. 'So she doesn't want them to come? Sheesh what am I gonna tell master? There's really nothing I gave against her.'

Neo had no idea what to tell Andrew! That Corrine was upset that her parents were coming. That Corrine was sick because of him. He didn't know what he was going to say to Andrew.

 **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ** **? ﾟﾒﾎ**

 **Sorry it took so long, I'm losing idea's for this story! I had it all planed out ... but I forgot most of it. So this chapter is a bit lousy so please bear with me.**

 **So, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 8: Pitching in

Kara, Super Sparkle flew to the highway. She saw the cars backed up behind the large rocks that cover the road. It was the size of a van! She saw other rocks in the road. Also she saw a group of bystanders taking pictures and looking at what was going on. Even the news people were here because of how big the rocks were.

Kara flew down and examined the rock, she would need to pick it up from the middle, it was an awkward shape, like of a weird deformed statue.

"Can you hurry! I've got to get to a dentist appointment in five minutes!" One driver for a red car yelled at the blonde with pink streaked princess superhero as she crossed her arms.

"I'm getting there!" She yelled back annoyed.

"I've got to go to my parents house! Please move it!" One lady in a blue car yelled laid on her horn.

"I've got to make lunch soon!" A Mom Ina silver van yelled.

"I've got to get to work!" A guy in a dark blue truck yelled.

"I've got a child who has to use the rest room!" A lady in a gold car yelled.

People started to honk their car horns, thinking that it will get her to hurry up. But most of them weren't from around here, most we're just passing though and didn't know what was going on, and they didn't even know she was a superhero, let alone the princess is Windermere!

Kara rolled her eyes at the drives. She couldn't believe the ordacity of people now days. Couldn't they be patient! She was trying to assist the damage before she will know what to do.

Kara stood right in the middle she put her hands on the rock, she picked it up with all her might. It was super heavy even for Kara, she slowly lifted it above her head. She flew straight up with the rock in her hands. Once she was high enough , with all her might she threw I into the ocean. It made a huge splash soaking the vehicles.

"Phew, that was hard! And I don't know why?" Kara mumbled to herself as the cars started driving again.

All the drivers waved at the princess superhero as they drove by. She waved to them and told them it was nothing. She looked out at the ocean, the sun bounced off the water making it look like diamonds.

"I wish Corrine was here." Kara said as she flew to downtown, when she arived and saw all the trees that were down. Most of the tree were lying on the road, cara were backed up and some parked cars were damaged.

People started to point at the superhero princess, news anchors were talking about her and had the cameras on her too.

"Looks like our superhero is here to help." Mina Vette said. "I do wonder where Dark Sparkle is?"

Kara landed in front of the big tree, as people came closer to watch. Kara picked up the tree with all her might and held it over her head as she flew to the ocean and threw it in. She did that with all the trees down that street, then she'd help clean up the limbs.

Madison and Makalya made it there as Kara threw the last tree off of main st.

"Kara!" Madison called to her superhero friend as she flew down to them.

"Hey!" Kara said to the two girls. Makalya and Madison had a glum face. "What's the matter?"

"Oh our way here ..." Madison was cut off by here sister.

"We saw Wes coming!" Makalya added quickly with a smile.

"He's coming!" Kara sighed as she picked up a limb in front of her feet.

"Yes!" Makalya nodded as Madison looked at her.

"Well I better get to work, I don't want him to know that I know he's coming." Kara said as she turned around and helped.

Madison smacked her sister's at and shoot her a glance. "What was that for!"

Makalya looked at her sister. "What? I didn't lie!"

Madison rolled her eyes. "But we have to tell her!"

"But Madison, it will hurt Kara that her garden was destroyed thanks to the strong wind!" Makalya told her sister.

"She's going to want to see and make sure its okay!"

"I know, but we can hurry and make it look less horrible." Suggested Makalya with a shrug.

Madison didn't like to telling Kara things. She thought about all the wrong things that could go wrong if they didn't tell her.

"Makalya, look, we have to tell her before Wes tells her, he was taking pictures of it on our way here!" Madsion said as her twin sighed.

"Your right, but how are we going to tell it to her?" Makalya asked as Madison fought about it.

"I don't know!" Madison sighed. "We are gonna have to be blunt about it!"

"But can't we ease into it!"

"How are we going to ease into it?"

"Don't look at me! We have to say it nicely."

"Yes, but ..."

"But what!"

"You know ..." she started to say when she saw Wes coming. "Oh great, we've got to do it now!" She grabbed Makalya's arm and pulled her over to Kara.

Kara looked up for from picked up the limbs and saw her two friends looking at her. She knew something was up, but she didn't know what it was.

"Yes?" Kara asked her two twin friends.

She went back and started to help pick up the stray limbs. Kara picked up the leaves and threw them in the back of a dump truck.

"Um, we have some bad news..." Madison said slowly as Kara looked at then with raised eye brows.

"What happened? " Kara asked skeptical about what they were saying. "Did Corrine die!"

"No, no Corrine didn't die." Makalya told her.

"Is Parker dead!"

"No!"

"Newton?"

"No!" Madison told Kara.

"Dad, is he sick?" Kara asked as her two friends sighed.

"No, Kara ...it's ... how do I say this ..." Madison stuttered.

"Well ... you know the ... community ... garden ... well ... it's a bit ... destroyed?" Makalya said slowly pausing.

Kara was heart broken! It felt like she was just dumped by a boy. Her world around her was falling down. All her hard work, everyone's hard work, was all for nothing! She couldn't believe that it was all destroyed.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked blinking in disbelief.

"We're sure, we passed by it on our way here, Wes was taking pic...Ow!" Madison started to explain when Makalya stepped on her foot.

"So if you want to see it, you could always ask Wes to see how bad it really is!" Makalya finished for her sister.

"I ... , thank you for telling me, after we get this, I'll get over there and see what I can do." Kara sighed sadly.

Madison and Makalya felt bad for they're friend.

"Do you think she will be fine?" Makalya asked her twin.

"You know, knowing Kara, I've never seen her like this! First Corrine getting sick, and now this! What's next?" Madison replied to her sister.

"Don't say it!" Makalya told Madison, as Madison looked at Makalya puzzled.

"Huh?" Madison asked.

"Don't jinx it! Don't say one word about anything that could go wrong!"

"Oh, I see, I wasn't. But there's got to be a way to make her happy!"

While the two girls talked a lady came over to them.

"Excuse me?" She asked as the two twins turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" They said in union like most twins do.

"Are you friends of Super Sparkle?"

"Uh yes," Madison replied.

"Why?" Asked Makalya.

"Well I was wondering if you could ask her about doing a music video, I'm sure her fans would like it."

Madison and Makalya looked at each other. Was she seriously asking if Kara wanted to do a music video.

"I don't know, she is a superhero, you know that right?" Madison asked as the lady chuckled.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that."

"And who are you?" Asked Makalya as the lady handed them a card.

"Jessica Mendez, head of Platinum Records Inc. I heard that she has a lot of fans, and would you ask her?" She said pushing up her black glasses, then moving her dark blonde hair for her face.

"Uh sure, right now is a bad time, but we'll tell her later! Then we will have her call you." Madison told her.

"Thank you. You know, icons like her that sing can get a lot of fans just by singing, not just by doing what they do." Jessica told the twins.

"I know, but why Kara? I mean superheroes have the day! Not become a musician!" Makalya pointed out.

"I can see that, but what you must understand, most people love it when they're icons do other things than just 'save the day'." Jessica said.

"Okay we'll be sure to tell her, thank you so much for letting us know." Madison smiled as both twins waved at Jessica as she left.

"Oh wow, did you know if Kara can sing?" Asked Makalya.

"You know, I never heard her sing before."

"We can sing right?"

"Yes, when we were little, but I don't sing anymore."

"Yeah me either."

Mean while Wes walked up to Super Sparkle.

"Hello!" He greeted with a smile as Kara looked up.

"Is my garden really destroyed!" Kara asked eight off the bat.

Wes looked at her. "What a nice greeting, I'm happy to see you to!"

Kara crossed her arms and looked at him. "Hello, is it?"

"Yes, it is ..." Wes was cut off by Kara.

"Oh, can I see how bad it is?" Kara asked as Wes sighed and took out his phone.

"Here." Wes showed Kara her garden. The flowers had be up rooted. Flowers were scattered everywhere, trees landed on the fence.

Kara was really upset, everyone's hard work has been ruined by a freak accident. "Oh," she sighed sadly.

"But on the bright side," Wes said than was interrupted by Kara.

"Bright side! What's bright side?" Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I looked online and they had the same flowers, on sale and even some new ones, and this time I can help and we cam lay off all the pictures." Wes explained.

Kara smiled a little bit. "Well, at least that give me an excuse to get out."

"See there is always a bright side!" Wes said. "Oh how's Corrine?"

Kara looked at him puzzled. "How do you know about Corrine?"

"Well, I'm a new reporter, I need to know what going on." He smiled.

"She's sick, but she's fine, her pare ts are coming over, but she doesn't seem so thrilled."

"Ah, maybe like all kids, sometimes our parents are over bearing."

"That could be it, but its like she doesn't want to see them."

"Maybe they got into a fight before she left?" Wes suggested.

"You know, your not the first to suggest that."

"Well, its the most plausible explanation."

"True, would you mind helping?"

"Oh course not, its my city too."

Wes and Kara worked together with Makalya and Madison with the rest of the helpers to clear the downtown up.


	9. Chapter 9

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 9: Dinner of Excitement

Kara sat at the dinner table with her family, excluding Corrine, who was sleeping in her room. At anytime Corrine's parents would stop by any minute.

"Are they here yet?" Gabby asked eagerly with a grin.

"No Gabby, not yet." Karina told her daughter. "They said they'd text when they made it into Windermere."

"Okay!" Gabby smiled as she went back to eating her carrots.

"Mom?" Kara asked Karina as the queen looked up.

"Yes, Kara?" Her mother replied.

"Why does Corrine seem not to happy that her parents are coming?" Kara asked as her mother looked at her father.

"I don't know Kara, maybe they left on a bad term or something, but it is non of our concern." Karina told her daughter.

"Maybe you should ask Corrine." Kristoff chimed in as Karina looked at him.

"I'll ask, but she might not wanna tell me." Kara sighed and ate her chicken.

"Mom." Zooey asked drawing out the work 'mom' really long.

"Yes Zooey?" Karina replied. "And if your going to ask if you aunt and uncle are here the answer is no."

Zooey looked at her mother. "Actually I was going to ask if you if I could take my dessert and eat it with Corrine, and take her to her too!"

"Oh, okay, that's fine, just finish your food and you can go."

"Thanks mom."

"You know, Madison and Makalya are coming soon, they told me they want to tell me something." Kara said taking a sip of her water.

"Really? Do you know what it is?" Kristoff asked as Kara shook her head 'no'.

"But they did seem really excited."

"Maybe its another interview or something."

"Nah, if it was they'd tell me over the phone, I'm guessing its something special I they wanted to tell me in person." Kara said, rolling her carrots with her fork about her plate.

"Maybe you getting a pony!" Gabby suggested with squeal.

"No, I've already got Parker and Newton, I don't need a horse too!" Kara told her sister as Gabby frowned.

"If you did, you could always give it to me!"

"Gabby, that would mean you would have to take lesson!" Zooey told her sister.

"Maybe I'll be a natural at riding and won't need lessons!" Gabby counted it was starting to be a sister bickering fight.

"And what make you think you'd be a natural at riding! You weren't a natural at riding a scooter!" Zooey shot back at her sister.

"I was younger than you!"

"Yeah, but still I was a natural at it."

"Gabby, Zooey,lets not fight at the dinner table." Karina told her two daughters.

"Ya know Mom, maybe if they get the arguing out of they system now, they won't do it when Aunt and Uncle are here!" Kara suggested as her Mom looked at her.

"Kara you didn't tell us where you went?" Karina asked as Kara sighed and frowned.

"I went to help clean up after the storm ... and my garden is completely destroyed." Kara sighed glumly.

"No!" Exclaimed Zooey and Gabby.

"All our hard work! Gone! Why? What happened?" Asked Gabby.

"I loved that garden, I helped plant the flowers." Zooey frowned at the thought.

"Because Gabby, the strong winds of the storm destroyed all the plants." Kara explained to her little sister.

"So does that mean we have to buy all new plants and replant them." Gabby asked messing with her carrots.

"Yes, Gabby." Zooey told her sister.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kristoff asked his oldest daughter.

"Well, help fix it when I get the new flowers." Kara told her father.

"Maybe ..." Gabby started to say. "This happened for a reason?"

Kara raised her eye brows and looked at her sister. "How could it have possibly happened for a reason?"

"Maybe, to get Aunt Lisa and Uncle Oliver involved in helping too!" Beamed a happy Zooey.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Kara shrugged still upset over her garden.

"Oh I can't wait to see them! Are they here yet!" Gabby asked drawing out her words.

"No!" Kristoff and Karina said at the same time to the young princess.

"Okay, just checking!" Gabby said in a sing-song voice.

"Gabby, Zooey, when Oliver and Lisa get here, could you girls show them to they're room?" Karina asked the two girls.

"Sure!" They exclaimed together with big smiles on their faces.

"They we can give them a tour of the castle!" Gabby beamed with delight.

"And while we are we can ride on our scooters!" Zooey smiled.

"No! No scooters! I want you to walk and show them around, not ride on your scooters." Karina told the two princesses, who frowned.

"But Mom!" Gabby whined. "Walking isn't that much fun, and they're grown ups so they're faster at walking then us!"

"Yeah, and we will be running to catch up with them." Zooey told her mother.

"Zooey and Gabby are right, Mom." Kara added taking a sip of her drink.

"Kara, we didn't ask for your input." Karina told her daughter as she sighed.

"You know Karina, Zooey and Gabby age right, I'm sure you can make an agreement?" Kristoff said to his wife.

"Kristoff! They are walking around end of story!" Karina told her husband.

"Okay, okay,"

"Mom, Dad, may I be excused?" Kara asked pushing her plate up.

"Why?" Karina asked the superhero princess.

"Just because I don't feel like eating." Kara replied with a long sigh.

"Yes you may." Kristoff smiled at her and Kara got up and left.

"Why does she not want to eat?" Karina asked puzzled.

"Mom, she's really upset about her garden!" Gabby said to her mother.

"Yeah, it was like her baby!" Zooey added.

"But its just a garden." Karina said as Gabby and Zooey gasped.

"Its not just a garden! Its Kara's life!" Zooey exclaimed defending her sister.

"Yeah! That was her one thing to help make Windermere a better place!" Gabby exclaimed pushing her chair back and jumping up.

"Clam down, Gabby and Zooey, it is just a garden, and Kara put too much effort into if, yes she did something good, but visiting it everyday, that's taking it a little over the top." Karina said.

"But Mom! Kara loved that garden! It helped bring the citizens together!" Zooey said.

"Yeah, I had my own little pansy plant that I was growing! I named it Patty!" Gabby pouted.

"I had a tulip named Fey, and it was so cute!"

"But now its all ruined!"

"Because of that storm!"

"Imagine what they other people that helped felt like to find out that their plants were destroyed!"

"Gabby and Zooey are right, dear, it was a good thing Kara did to bring the city together." Kristoff told his wife.

"I'm sorry, I don't see what it is that you all are saying about the garden!" Karina said.

"Its all about working and bring people together, making people smile and feel good about doing something for they're community!" Gabby said.

"Yes, I made lots a new friends!" Zooey said. "And we talked on the phone alot about the garden and what we are going to do!"

"Yeah, I made friends too! And they are really nice and they don't care about us being princesses!"

"It was fun to do something that I can call my own!"

"And that we made friends from it!"

"Girls, I know what you are saying, but Kara was and is taking it to hard, those plants would end up dying soon and that would make her sad too!" Karina said.

"But that's not gonna happen anytime soon, now that the storm ruined her garden!" Zooey said.

"Yeah!" Gabby added. "She's super sad! Just look at her, she didn't tall that much!"

"Yes, she was really quite and only talked when she was asked for she wanted to say something!"

Karina sighed. "Lets just give Kara some space."

"Okay." Zooey and Gabby said in unison.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

In Kara's room, she was laying out on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was so sad that her garden. It was all destroyed and she and everyone else would have to refix it.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Kara sighed. 'Corrine's sick, my garden is destroyed, what else could go wrong with my life!'

Kara was just distraught over her garden, nit that she tried to be, she just was. She loved how happy it made everyone that they had something that was theirs. It made her happy to see her garden was bring people together.

But if course she could always rebuild her garden and have everyone rehelp, but it wouldn't be the same as before. She wished that the storm had never came. That storm make Corrine sick and her garden destroyed.

Kara's phone rang, she sat up and grabbed it off her night stand and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kara its us, Madison and Makalya we've got some great news!" Madison beamed over the phone.

"You won't believe it! You'll be so happy!" Makalya said happily.

"I'm sure I will believe it." Kara sighed glumly.

"Okay, when you were helping clean up, a lady talked to us and she wants ..." Madison was interrupted by her twin.

"A music video!" Makalya added with a smile.

"A music video?" Kara asked.

"Yes! Her name is Jessica Mendez and she's the head of Platinum Records Inc.!" Makalya told the princess.

"Oh really, well I don't sing." Kara told them.

They shook their heads at her. "Kara, you can sing! We've heard you sing and your good!" Madison said.

"Yeah and this would be good for all your fans." Makalya said.

"But I would have to write a song, and how am I suppose to do that!" Kara asked them.

"Um write about your life?" Madison said.

"So I would write a song about a storm destroying my garden and Corrine being in competition with me?" Kara said as she laughed. "No one wild want to hear that!"

"Kara I'm sure you'll think of something!" Makalya told the superhero princess.

"Ugh, okay, tell her that I will, once I make up a song to sing." Kara told her friends.

"Great, we'll call her right away!" With that the twin said bye and hung up.

Kara laid back on her bed. With everything going on in her life, she had to write a song. How was she going to do that?

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Sorry it took so long, i was trying to find ideas for my other Barbie fan fic, but I've discontinued Friendship is the best alliance, so I have plenty of time for this one! My moms been limiting my phone usage again, ugh, so I am most the time sneaking writing this story, I'm getting more creative with ways to right this. And also I've been having troubles with my sister. So I can't promise to start updating on a set day.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	10. Chapter 10

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 10: Arrival of Corrine's parents

Everyone, minus Corrine was standing at the steps of the castle waiting the arrival of Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Lisa to come to visit them.

"Oh where are they!" Zooey asked herself as she bounced up and down.

"I know! The suspense is killing me!" Gabby added as she squinted to see if she could see them.

"Gabby, Zooey, I thought I told you not to have your scooters?" Karina looked at her daughter's scooters that they had it leaning on their sides.

"You told us we couldn't ride them inside while showing them around ..." Zooey told her mother.

"And we ate outside." Gabby added as Kara laughed a bit at her mothers face.

"What did I tell you about talking back to your mother?" Karina scolded her two young daughters.

"But we were only saying what you told us." Gabby sighed.

"And we didn't think you'd get on us about being outside with our scooters when we know not to be inside!"

Just as Karina was about to answer they saw a limo coming.

"They're here!" Squealed Gabby jumping up and down.

"Yay!" Zooey added as Kara looked at her two sisters.

'I just hope that I don't get called to help save the day.' Kara thoughts as she pulls her sisters close and whispered. "Don't tell them I'm a superhero."

"Okay, we won't!" Gabby smiled at her older sister.

"Yes Kara, we won't say one word, and the same goes for Corrine too." Kara told them as they nodded.

The limo pulled up to the steps. The driver got out and walked around to the door and opened it and they came out.

"My bottom hurts from the drive." Lisa complained to her husband.

"Lisa, it wasn't that bad." Oliver told his wife.

"Aunt Lisa!" Called Gabby with a huge smile.

"Uncle Oliver!" Zooey called waving to them as they came up the stairs.

"Oh look at you do, so grown up and taller then the last time I saw you." Lisa smiled as she hugged the two younger princesses.

"Oh Kara, you have grown into a beautiful young woman." Oliver told his niece as she hugged.

"Uh thanks Uncle Oliver." Kara smiled at her uncle.

"Hello, sis." Kristoff smiled as he hugged Lisa and she hugged him back.

"Its so nice to see you, and Karina, you look wonderful!" Lisa smiled Karina.

"As you do, Lisa." Karina replied to the other queen with a smile.

"So, Windermere is beautiful! I can see why Corrine likes it here." Oliver said looking around.

"It is, and its not as busy as the big cities." Karina told her with a smile.

"Are there any good shopping stores around here?" Lisa asked as Kara, Gabby and Zooey exchanged looks.

"Why, yes, there are a bunch, I'm sure you'll love them." Karina said looks at her three kids.

Newton and Parker ran from the castle doors. Parker jumped into Zooey's arms and Newton into Gabby's arms.

"Newton!" Gabby told the dog, who looked up at her with his green eyes.

"Parker!" Zooey said to the white cat, who simply meowed.

"What are you doing!" Both Gabby and Zooey said in unison as Parker meowed and Newton barked.

"Its a hood thing they didn't fly to us." Kara whispered to both of her sisters quietly as they giggled.

"Are these your pets?" Oliver asked as he went to pet Newton but he growled and barked.

"Newton!" Gabby scolded the brown and white dog. "Be nice!"

Lisa walked over to Parker. "Isn't she a cutie." Lisa cooed as Parker meowed and started to purr when Lisa petted her. "She's so soft."

"Oh course she is! She's a cat!" Gabby smiled as looked up at Lisa, with her blue eyes.

Newton was getting a bit jealous of all the attention Parker was getting. The dog saw some movement in the bushes. Newton barked, jumped down, walked over to the bushes and jumped into them. "Ruff!"

"Whoa!" Wes exclaimed quietly as he looked at the dog. "Newton! Don't blow my cover!"

Newton cocked his head at the blonde boy crouched down in the bushes. He barked softly at the boy.

"Okay, can you get Kara away for a moment, I need to talk to her." Wes told the dog.

Newton just sat there, looking at him puzzled about why he was there.

"Newton, just get Kara away for a second!"

Newton still just sat there, looking at him. Wes sighed and looked at the dog.

"Can you please get Kara!"

Newton whimpered and started to bark non stop.

"Newton! What are you doing!" Wes asked the pup as he keep barking.

"I'll get him, he probably found a bug or something." Kara sighed as she walked down the stairs and over to the bushes. "Newto- whoa!" She exclaimed.

Is something wrong dear?" Karina asked her daughter as she look at Wes, who just waved, then at her mom.

"Oh no, everything's just fine, ... he he ... Newton's just getting into trouble ... that's all." Kara laughed sheepishly.

"Okay." Karina smiled then went back to talking to Lisa.

Kara looked at Wes. "What are you doing here! And why are you hiding in my bushes!" The blonde princess asked.

"Well, I heard your Aunt and Uncle were coming, and I need to talk to you, cuz this is really important!" Wes explained as Kara sat on her knees and put her hands on her hips.

"And what's so important that you couldn't just call?" Kara asked him as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well ... Um ... you know ... er ... when I found your ring ..." Wes stuttered I've this words as Kara nodded. He reached him hand into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

'Wait what is in that box! Oh no ...' Kara thought that he was going to purpose, but them that was a stupid idea, because they haven't even dated.

"Here is your ring back and as a peace offering, I found some earrings to match the ring." Wes said as Kara sighed.

"Oh, good, so that's all." Kara said as she opned the box and sure enough her ring and a pair of matching earrings too. "How did you find earrings to match this ring, when Madison and Makalya made it?"

"Wrll, I dis lots of searching to find it, I wanted to give it to you at the interview, but you were busy and I've tried to give it to you other times, and I just couldn't do it, so I guess this was the perfect time." Wes said as Kara laughed and hugged him. He was caught of guard by the hug.

"Thanks," Kara told him with a smile as they pulled away.

"Oh I was wondering ... if ... you ... would like ... to um ... go on a ... date?" Wes asked as Kara smiled.

"Sure, why not." She said as she got up. "Well, I guess their probably wondering what am doing."

"Yeah, probably. So ill call you tonight and set it up for tomorrow night." Wes said.

"Okay. Bye Wes." Kara said and waved as she got up and help the box in her hands as she walked over to her family, followed by Newton.

Gabby and Zooey gave Kara a look, telling her they knew how it was. Then Kara gave them a look bad telling them to to say one word. And they nodded, telling her they wouldn't.

"What was over there that Newton was so happy about?" Lisa asked as Kara racked her brain for and excuse or lie so they wouldn't know it was Wes.

"Um ... you know dogs, barking at anything, for all I know it was a bug, but I didn't see any bugs that I know of ..." Kara said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, okay, I guess dogs like that kind of stuff, I've never had a dog so I wouldn't know." Lisa said.

"One time Newton was digging and covered Parker up." Kara told them as Newton barked.

"Dogs will be dogs I guess." Oliver said. "Now where will we be staying."

"Gabby and Zooey have agreed to show you, after you pop in and say hello to Corrine." Kristoff told them.

"Well, first I was to find our room, so I van go though my suitcases and find the thing I brought for Corrine." Lisa told her brother.

"Oh, of course." Kristoff said.

"Follow us!" Gabby said as she leaned he scooters up on the aide of the steps, followed by Zooey.

"Yes, follow us! We know the way!" Zooey said as they started walked followed by Lisa and Oliver.

Kara followed them though the front doors of the castle, trailed by Karina and Kristoff as they looked at each other.

"Kara spent a lots of time over by them bushes." Karina told her husband.

"No really, she was probably just trying to find what Newton was barking at." Kristoff smiled at his wife.

"Maybe, but I just don't know Kristoff, Kara was awful smiley when she came over."

"Maybe Newton was doin something funny that made her laugh." Kristoff suggested to his wife.

"Kristoff, you maybe right, or it was something or someone else."

"Karina, who would be hiding in the bushes?"

"I don't know,"

"Them there's your answer, lets not jump to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, I'm just stating the obvious."

Mean while, Zooey and Gabby were walking and talking with their Aunt and Uncle.

"So! How long are you going to stay here?" Zooey asked.

"I don't know, how ever longer want to stay. We really haven't been anywhere except home. So this is like a vacation to us." Lisa explained looking around.

"You get a big bedroom that's right beside Corrine's!" Gabby smiled.

"That's good, that means we can see her all the time and check up on her." Oliver said.

"Did you know that Corrine loves it here!" Zooey said as Oliver and Lisa exchanged looks.

"Really?" Oliver asked puzzled at their comment.

"I mean, Windermere doesn't have that much , um shopping places as Cantain, does it?" Lisa asked the two girls.

"I don't know, I've been in Windermere all my life, I haven't been anywhere else, especially not in Cantain!" Gabby told her Aunt.

"Oh, that's right, Kara has only been to Cantain when she was little. You two haven't."

"But you should come sometime, I'll talk to Karina and Kristoff and see if they would mind coming up for a visit." Oliver told them.

"Oh, guess what!" Gabby said excited.

"What?" Lisa asked as Oliver nodded.

"Kara made a community garden, everyone helped with it, but the storm destroyed it, and know we all have to help again fixing it up!"

"And we were wondering if you would like to help!?" Zooey asked as they looked at each other.

"I don't know, Zooey and Gabby, I'm not much of a gardener." Lisa told the two girls as the two princesses looked at each other.

"Yes, I have a horrible green thumb." Oliver added.

Zooey and Gabby knew that they would probably say no. Knowing where they came from and how they were from what Corrine said.

"That's no problem, we were just asking." Zooey smiled.

"Yes, its okay. Oh and Zooey, I want to pick the same plant that I had last time." Gabby told her sister

"Oh yes, me too!" Zooey added as they walked down the hall. They stoped at a double door. "Okay here's your room!"

"And Corrine's in the other on right beside you on the right side." Gabby told them.

"Thank you." Lisa said as she and Oliver when it and put all their stuff away.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Updated, a day past when I said, but I tried my best to update it really soon so you finally met her parents! Ha ha see they don't seem to bad now, don't know why Corrine was freaking out about them, they seem pretty nice... And finally Wes asked Kara on a date! Yay! Karwes that's the ship name I made for them, unless someone has something better.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	11. Chapter 11

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 11: Corrine Seeing Her Parents

Lisa and Oliver knocked on Corrine's door. She knew who it was, and reluctantly she told them its open.

"Corrine, how are you?" Lisa greeted her daughter with a smile and out reached arms.

"Fine." Corrine sighed as her mother hugged her.

"We've missed you so much." Oliver told the brunette princess.

"Good to know." Corrine told her parents as she crossed her arms.

"Corrine, so do you like it here?" Lisa asked the princess.

"Yeah, its nice to see my cousins everyday and ..." Corrine stopped herself before she said she was a superhero.

Her parents looked at her and she at them. They didn't know why she stopped in the middle if her sentence.

"Corrine you didn't finish your sentence." Oliver told his daughter.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to say I love seeing Parker and Newton, since I never had a pet before." Corrine said.

"You know you would have never took care of a pet." Lisa told Corrine as the princess sighed.

"I had that gold fish, Goldie, and he lived a long time and he was the only pet I had, I don't know if a fish is counted a pet, but anywho, its nice to have a pet." Corrine rambled.

"We can get you a pet when you decide to come home." Lisa told her daughter with a smile.

"About that ..." Corrine started ro say when her father cut her off.

"You don't want to come back?" Oliver asked Corrine.

"No, what I meant is, even if I get a pet, the won't be like Parker and Newton, and some ... day ... I'll come home." Corrine smiled at her parents.

"Oh, yes, I see. But I'm sure a new pet would grow on you just as Parker and Newton." Lisa smiled at Corrine.

"Yeah your right, but you never know what might happen." Corrine said with a shrug.

"Okay, so how have you been, and this time don't se so generic." Oliver asked Corrine as she sighed.

"Great, I'm having the time of my life here, I think I am really coming to appreciate others more than myself and clothes." Corrine said, 'Did I just say care about other more then myself and clothes?' She thought.

"Oh, you don't care about clothes and shoes as much as you use to?" Lisa asked puzzled at her daughters statement.

"Yes." Corrine replied messing with the end of her blanket she had on her bed.

"So would you still go shopping with me?" Lisa asked as Corrine said yes.

"Great, I need to check out these stores Windermere has and get some new clothes and give the others away." Lisa said.

"Really, more clothes? You have a whole room that was turned into a closet for you, and you need more, when you haven't even wore all them yet?" Corrine asked.

"Oh Corrine, you know how much your mom loves to shop, one day she'll get around to wear everything in there." Oliver said playing it off as it were nothing.

"Okay, I don't really have a big wardrobe as I use to." Corrine told them.

"Wait what? What happened to most of your clothes?" Lisa asked gasping at what her daughter said.

"Some I grew out of and gave them to help kids who don't have anything." Corrine said. "It was Kara's idea, I just went along with it."

"Did you get rid of the dress we had when we renewed your father and I's vows for our 19th anniversary?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you mean that purple sparkly one, yes." Corrine said knowing her mother wouldn't be too happy.

"That was a $1.000 dress and you just gave it away!" Lisa gasped.

"Yes, I grew out of it." Corrine replied with a shrug

"And what about the others for our 20th, 21st, 22nd and 24th anniversary?"

"Gave them away too, but a few I kept, I didn't meet that many clothes." Corrine was just saying these things to see how her parents would react.

"Why did you tell me, I could have kept them and sold them!" Lisa said standing up.

"But Mom, some kids how doesn't have anything got them!" Corrine said playing the guilt card on her mother.

"By Corrine, what your mother is trying to say is, those clothes weren't really yours, yes you wore them, but you didn't buy them." Oliver told the princess, who just sighed.

"Okay, fine! If I have any other clothes I don't want anymore I'll tell you so you can do what you will with them." Corrine said, with a long sigh.

"Good! Now, I heard you were out in the rain and got sick?" Lisa asked.

"Mom I was outside just fly-walking, then the rain came, it was cold and windy, but I made it back and Kara, Gabby and Zooey helped me." Corrine told her parents.

"Oh, what were you doing outside with out a adult with you!" Oliver asked.

Corrine rolled her eyes. "Mom, Dad, Windermere is not like back home. People are really friendly and its a city where everyone knows each other."

"But you don't know everyone!"

"That's true, but the people I know, know them and they aren't bad, well, maybe, but you never know about a person, but we have cops patrolling the city everyday, though out the day."

"But its still not safe for a teenage girl to be out by herself!" Lisa said.

'I can't tell my Mom and Dad I was flying, 'cause I'm a superhero!' Corrine thought to herself.

"Corrine, what have you been doing while your hear?" The queen asked Corrine.

Corrine didn't know how to answer, she spent most of her time flying, practicing being a superhero. She didn't have any friends, beside Kara, Zooey and Gabby, bur she didn't know if they counted her they're friend.

"You know, just normal things, like spending quality time with my aunt, uncle and cousins ..." Corrine told them.

"That's wonderful, I hope you have made friends." Oliver smiled at the princess.

"Uh, yeah ..." Corrine said slowly as she started to bit her lip.

"So Corrine, are you feeling any better?" Lisa asked her daughter as Corrine nodded.

"Kind of, but not one hundred percent yet." Corrine replied with a faint smile.

"Well, once you do, we are going to take Kara and Karina out altogether for a shopping spree!" Lisa beamed with happiness.

"Uh, what about Zooey and Gabby?" Corrine asked looking at her parents.

"I'm sure Oliver would be happy to entertain Zooey and Gabby, with Kristoff, I'm sure its not that much to entertain them." Lisa smiled as Corrine rolled her eyes.

"You don't know Zooey and Gabby, ..." Corrine said trailing off.

"Darling, they're kids, like all kid girls, they like dolls and tea parties and things like that!" Lisa said sitting back on Corrine's bed, then she put her hand on Corrine's leg.

"Mom, that is not Gabby and Zooey, they like their scooters and out door activities." Corrine told them.

"Really?" Oliver asked hoping Corrine was just joking.

Corrine shook her head no. "Did you nit see there helmets? And there scooters?" Corrine said picking up a book off her nightstand.

"I didn't really notice." Lisa said as Oliver nodded in agreement.

'Typical mother and father, never aware of their surroundings.' Corrine thought fumbling with the cook cover.

"So, we could buy them, roller skates, skateboards, bikes, stuff like that, they don't have those things ... do they?" Lisa asked thrilled about shopping.

"I dunno, they have always had their skateboards." Corrine replied simply with a smile.

"If not, I'll buy them one, can you see what color and style they want, can you do that Cori?" Lisa asked Corrine, calling her by her pet name, which Corrine hated so much.

She smiled, holding back her annoyance about the pet name. "Yes, I'll do it ... Mama Lisa," Corrine smiled calling her mother by a nickname she gave her to get her back. But her mother actually liked it.

"Thank you so much Corrine!" Lisa beaned hugging Corrine.

"Yeah..." Corrine sighed hugging her back slightly.

"Well, how is things going with Kara?" Oliver asked as Corrine gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh what do you mean?" Corrine asked.

"What I mean Corrine, is you two were never that close to each other, has things changed?" Oliver said, making it clearer for his daughter.

"Oh, I guess its improved a little bit, but there are still something's we have to work out." Corrine told them.

"I hope you do, when you were really, really little, you were close, but as time went on you grew far more apart, I guess you both had different interest in things." Lisa told her daughter.

"I guess, she liked helping people and doing things for her community, and I like shopping and princessy things." Corrine said.

"Yes, Gabby ... or was it Zooey, or both that told us that Kara's community garden was destroyed in the storm that made you sick?" Lisa thought trying to figure out which girl it was.

"Yes mom, everyone, even I helped pitched in, and so did they super-de-duper friends of Kara helped too!" Corrine said, as she sighed in relief when she caught her from saying, superhero.

"I will have to met Kara's "Super-de-duper" friends." Lisa smiled using air quotes.

"And a annoying, but yet cute boy names Wes Rivers, has a certain ... what shall I say ... crush on a certain princess ..." Corrine said, she finally was going to slowly expose Kara and Wes soon.

"Oh my Corrine! You've got a boy!" Lisa smiled, joyful in what her daughter was saying.

"Where can I find this boy!" Oliver said getting a little overwhelmed by what Corrine was saying.

"No, no, no, Kara, Wes liked Kara!" Corrine corrected them.

"Oh, I sew, when you do get a you-know-what, then I'll have a serious talk with them." Oliver said seriously.

"We love you Corrine, but we have to go do something." Lisa said winking at Oliver.

"Yes, we will see you a little later, okay?" Oliver said, smiling.

"Uh huh." Corrine sighed as her parents went out of her room.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Sorry its a bit late, been busy with other things, but here its is, hope you like, Corrine's parents still aren't as bad as she said they are, yes her Mom loves clothes, but not like how Corrine said.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	12. Chapter 12

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Lisa, Oliver, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 12: What?!

Gabby, Zooey, Kara, Makalya and Madison were all in Kara's bed room.

"So your aunt and uncle are here and Corrine isn't so thrilled?" Madison asked in shock at what Kara was saying.

"True, I am happy to see them, so is Gabby and Zooey, right?" Kara asked her two younger sisters.

"Oh yes so much!" Beamed Gabby with a smile as she stopped her scooter.

Zooey stopped right beside Gabby. "I haven't seen them since I was really little!"

"We have never got to met them! Can we met them?" Makalya asked.

"Yeah, could you ask your Mom if we can stay for supper!" Asked Madison.

Kara thought about it. "Yeah I can ask her, but that doesn't mean she will let us, since she may want the family to be together."

"But were like family, aren't we?" Madison asked cocking her head at the princess.

"Yes you guys are like my older sisters, but your just no blood related." Kara told them.

"We've known each other since pre-K, so we are like family!" Makalya said. "Tell her that too!"

"Kara, you know if you ask and it don't work out, we can beg Mom and if she doesn't say yes, we can always beg Dad." Zooey said.

"Yeah because we all know he is more of letting us do things that Mom won't let us do!" Gabby said.

"True, I guess we've always been Daddy's girl, but I know know if he will." Kara sighed.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad will mostly agree on the same thing, its called: Backing each other up." Zooey said.

"But that's what parents are suppose to do, right?" Asked Gabby.

"Yes, our parents are always together on everything." Madison said.

"And they are always having each others back. Its just a parent thing." Makalya said.

"So, Kara, I heard that Newton was over in the bushes and so were you, what's up with that?" Madison asked.

"How told you that?" Kara asked as Makalya and Madison pointed at Zooey and Gabby.

They looked at Kara and just shrugged.

"What? They asked what went on and we told them!" Gabby said.

"And we couldn't leave that out, right Newton?" Zooey asked the dog as he when under the bed.

"When did you tell them this?" Kara asked the girls.

"When they were coming in, we walked with them and told them what happened while they were coming to see you!" Zooey explained.

"Don't you think I should have told them?" Kara asked her sisters.

"Yes," Gabby and Zooey said together.

"But, they asked and we said, what's the big deal anyway?" Gabby asked.

"It wasn't like Wes was there or anything." Zooey said as Kara grew a little red.

The twins looked at their friend who's cheeks have turned red.

"Kara? Why have your cheeks gone red?" Madison asked.

"Yes, I looks like you got a sunburn?" Makalya chimed in.

"Oh!" Kara said as her hands went to her cheeks. "I'm just a little hot, that's all." She lied a little bit, she was hot, but from blushing because of Wes' name being brought up.

"Do we need to open a window?" Madison asked.

"No, I think I can manage." Kara said laying out on her bed.

"Hey Kara, have you ordered the seeds for the garden yet?" Makalya asked.

"Oh yes, I did. I got the same ones, just a few new ones that were on sale." Kara replied.

"Is Wes gonna take more pictures?" Zooey asked laying her scooter on the floor and crawling up on the bed with Kara, Madison and Makalya.

"Yeah is he and did you post a page on the blog about the garden being destroyed!" Asked Gabby as she did the same thing as her sister.

"Yes posted the picture of the destroyed garden, I explained everything and yes he's gonna take more pictures, and don't be surprised if it isn't in the news paper!" Kara sighed covering her face with her hands.

"Maybe we can ask Dad if he saw anything in the newspaper about it!" Zooey said to Gabby.

"Ooh yeah! Them we can see what he wrote!" Gabby said to her sister.

"Kara, has Wes talked to you lately?" Madison asked.

Kara sat straight up, yes she did, he was in the bushes this morning, other than that they haven't talk.

"Um, yeah earlier today." Kara said trying to keep from blushing.

"Kara you don't look so good," Madison stated.

"You look a little flush?" Makalya said.

"Are you sick?"

"Did you eat something that had gone bad?"

"No guys, I'm just ... it's just ... oh never mind!" Kara sighed exasperated.

"Maybe you would get some rest before supper?" Makalya said.

"Yeah, or you should drink some tea." Madison said.

"Maybe we should get you a mint."

"Or some ice cream."

"Or both mint ice cream."

"Guys I'm fine, its nothing!" Kara said trying to convince them that she was okay.

"Okay, if you say your okay ..." Madison said as Makalya finished. "Then your okay."

"Ooh Kara can we plant the same seeds as last time!" Asked Zooey.

"And we will but the word junior at the end." Gabby said.

"Or say the second."

"Gabby, Zooey, yes you can, all we have to do is rebuild the garden." Kara said.

"Yay!" Gabby and Zooey said jumping up and down.

"How many times have I gone over this with you guys?" Kara asked.

"I dunno?" Both young princesses said.

"To many." Kara said falling back on her bed.

"Kara, you okay? You seem ..." Madison said as Makalya finished. "Different?"

They didn't know why Kara was acting this way. Even time they said Wes she'd get all blushy. And they didn't know why, unless she liked Wes. But to them they just didn't see it

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'm just bored." Kara said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"How?" Makalya asked.

"I mean isn't there something you can do?"

"Can you fly and do tricks and things?"

"You could clean your room?"

"Or you could get outside?"

"Or play games?"

"I get the point, well, um, Gabby, Zooey can you go out of the room for a moment, I need to talk to Makalya and Madison alone." The superhero princess told her two sisters.

"Sure, see ya later Kara!" Zooey said jumping iff the bed and grabbing her scooter, then leaving.

"Bye Kara!" Gabby followed her sister as she closed the door.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to us about?" Madison asked.

"Is it anything bad?" Asked Makalya.

"No nothing bad." Kara said then grinned. "So you know about the bushes and Newton right?" The twins nodded. "Well, Wes was hiding out in them, so when I went over I saw him in there. We talked them he asked me out on a date!"

Both the twins gasped and hugged the princess.

"No way!" shrieked Madison happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" squealed Makalya with a smile.

"Thanks girls!" Kara smiled as she hugged them.

"So do you need help with your outfit?" Madison asked as they pulled away for the hug.

"Yeah we can design it for you!" Makalya asked.

"I would love that, you are the most perfect friends ever!" Kara smiled.

"Oh thanks Kara!" The twins said in unison.

"No problema, hey I will have to tell my mother and father, but I don't know how they will react to it." Kara sighed.

"I hope they're happy for you, I know I am!" Madison said.

"Why wouldn't they, Wes is nice, despite him leaking how you really are." Makalya said.

"True, but I think he's learned his lesson." Kara said.

"Yeah, I think he did to, having to dig all the holes for the plants." Madison said.

"Yes, but he's a sweet guy, I just hope everything goes good when I ask my parents." Kara said.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Hai ya'll so here's another chapter, updated sooner than usual, I'm just trying to post it until the end, I'm so not organized with my stories, forgive me for posting them when ever, I'm trying my best to keep a day, but so far that just haven't happened.

Anyways Makalya and Madison know that Wes asked Kara out! He he *evil smirk* I've got a lot planned for the date *evil laugh*

*back to being normal * And I'm thinking about posting 20 or so chapters, just I have another Barbie story I'm working on, but I don't know if people will like it, idk, I'll just see where this story leads me.

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	13. Chapter 13

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Lisa, Oliver, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 13: Supper

Kara talked to her mother about Madison and Makalya staying for supper, she reluctantly, after Kara, Gabby and Zooey begged, she gave in and let them stay for supper. And Corrine was finally out of her room and at the table with everyone.

"Aunt Lisa, Uncle Oliver, these are my two best friends, Madison and Makalya!" Kara introduced her two friends to her aunt and uncle.

"Hi, its nice to meet you!" Madison smiled giving a little curtsy.

"Yes, we've heard alot about you!" Makalya told them doing the same thing as her sister.

"So, your Kara's best friends." Lisa smiled. She just couldn't get over both the girls hair, Madison's purple hair with an orange streak and Makalya with her cyan hair an a yellow streak. And on top they were girls that knew everything about machines and electronics.

"So your the ones that helped Kara fly in that contraption that almost killed her when she fell from the sky and got caught in the tree." Oliver told the girls.

"Uncle!" Kara groaned plopping down in her chair.

"In out defense ..." Madison starts to say when Makalya picked up the rest.

"We didn't know that ..."

"It would do it, and when it did ..."

"We told Kara what to do ..."

"But Kara didn't know what we were talking about ..."

"But she didn't get hurt ..."

"Yeah, she was fine ..."

The two twins said adding on to each others sentence.

"I'm fine, it wasn't their fault! It was mine for not listening to them about how to fly it!" Kara told her uncle trying to defend her friends.

"Now I see why your mother is so protective of you." Oliver said sitting down.

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Karina sighed unfolding her napkin and laying it on her lap.

"This is suppose to be a nice supper!" Kara said with a sigh.

Gabby turned to her left so she faced Kara and said. "Kara!"

Kara looked at her sister and said. "Yes, Gabby? What is it?"

"And you would think that Uncle Oliver and Mom were siblings." Gabby told her sister as Kara nodded and Zooey snickered.

'Okay, I'm gonna have to tell them about my date, since its tomorrow night ... but I don't know how they will react when I tell them.' Kara thought.

"So, what are we having for supper?" Lisa asked.

"Lemon Chicken, salad, green beans and carrots." Karina relied to her sister-in-law.

"Sounds wonderful!"

"Why cant we just have macaroni and cheese!?" Gabby asked pouting.

"Because we are eating Chicken, healthy food, not unhealthy food." The queen replied to the young princess.

Gabby crossed her arms as Kara leaned over and said in a whisper. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can have it for breakfast?"

Gabby's eyes lite up at her sister's comment. She turned to Kara and asked in a whispered. "Really?"

Kara nodded and whispered. "Yes, but that would mean we would have to get us earlier than we usually do or set all the clocks back two hours so we can eat it."

"But Kara?" Zooey chimed in the whispering talk. "How will we make it? We don't know how!"

Kara looked at both her sisters and then her parents, who were talking with each other. "All we have to do is follow the instructions." Kara replied in a whisper.

Gabby and Zooey were really happy. Gabby sat up straight, uncrossed her arms and ate her food.

"Hey Kara?" Madison said from across the table softly.

"Yes?" Kara replied looking at her friend puzzled.

"Are you going to ask about the you-know-what, tomorrow?" Makalya said answering before her sister could.

"Yes, soon, not right off the bat." Kara replied to them.

"So, I was thinking about taking you and Kara with Corrine and I shopping tomorrow." Lisa told Karina.

"Oh, I think I can manage to squeeze in some time, what time do you want to go?" Karina asked.

"I was thinking after ten but before noon, because the suns not too hot then." Lisa said making Corrine roll her eyes.

'Here we go with the sun!' Corrine thought to herself.

"Because the sun is so damaging to the skin, by since we well be spending most the time indoors, that wouldn't hurt to much." Lisa said.

"It does?" Gabby asked with a nod form Zooey.

"Oh yes," Lisa replied as Gabby and Zooey exchange looks.

"But that's what sunscreen is for!" Kara said.

"Yes, the higher the better."

"Corrine, your awful quite, what's up?" Oliver asked his daughter.

She looked up from poking her chicken. "Oh, um, I'm just not in the talking mood."

"Oh, okay," He says as he continues. "So, Gabby, Zooey what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Ride our scooters!" Gabby replied.

"Play outside!"

"Jump in mud puddles!"

"Jump rope!"

"Hopscotch!"

"Simon says!"

"Bowling!"

"Kick Ball."

"Dodge ball!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you very outdoorsy." He said. "Is there anything you like doing I side?"

"Ride our scooters indoors." Gabby replied.

"Hide and seek." Zooey added.

"Watch TV ..."

"Only when its animals. Paint."

"Run up and down the stairs."

"Slip down the stairs on mattresses."

"And in laundry baskets."

"Do you girls always where helmets?" Lisa asked interrupting the girls.

"Yeah." Gabby replies unsure of what her aunt was getting at.

"Unless its a party then we don't." Zooey added.

"And another question, what are your outfits, they look almost superhero like." Lisa asked as both Kara and Corrine shot the two girls a glare.

"There for the superheroes!" Gabby said.

"Superheroes? I don't understand?" Lisa asked as the girls smiled.

"Well Windermere has to unnamed superheroes that help save the day." Zooey said.

"And what are their names and are you dresses like them?"

"I'm dressed like Dark Sparkle, she's super awesome!" Zooey said.

"And I'm dresses like Super Sparkle, who is equally awesome!"Gabby said.

"I'm still not getting this. Superheroes? Are you sure? Because I thought superheroes are for comics and cartoons." Oliver said wide eyed.

"No they're real! They helped save Windermere from the evil Baron Von Ravendale!" Zooey said as Kara and Corrine sighed.

"Baron Von Ravendale? Didn't he work for you?" Lisa asked.

"Yes he did, but that was before he tried to overtake the kingdom is his own." Kristoff said.

"Oh, so these superheroes, Dark Sparkle and Super Sparkle, they help when people are in trouble?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but also when the kingdom is in trouble!" Gabby said.

"Can we meet them?" Lisa asked as Zooey and Gabby looked at Kara and Corrine.

"Um, well, I dunno." Gabby said as she was getting looks for both the superhero princesses.

"I'm sure they're super busy with life." Kara added blowing it off as it were nothing.

"Yeah, they have lots to do as superheroes, and how knows when they get called to some place else." Corrine added as her heart was beating super fast.

"Oh, I guess well meet them in time due, but superheroes, I just cant believe it." Lisa said doubting it.

"Oh its real, actually Cor..." Karina was cut off by Corrine who gave her aunt a look of don't-tell-them.

"What Aunt Karina was going to say is what I'm talking now, yay." Corrine said with a fake smile and cheer.

"Oh I'm glad your interacting with us and talking instead of poking your food." Oliver smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah, soon the good ole me is back." She said smiling sheepishly.

"So what do you think, about making tomorrow a shopping day?" Lisa asked the purple princess.

"Sure, why not, this could be some serious bonding time for the four of us." Corrine said with fake gumption.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Lisa, Corrine, Gabby, Zooey, Madison and Makalya, I would like to say something." Kara said as they all gave her their attention.

Madison and Makalya knew what Kara was going to say.

"I know this might be of a shock to you, but ... Wes asked me out on a date tomorrow night and ..." Before Kara could get anymore out Corrine had something to say.

"HE DID WHAT!" She said nearly choking on her drink.

"Kara are you sure Wes Rivers the guy and exposed your secret is taking you out on a date!" Karina gasp.

"What secret did he expose Kara?' Lisa asked her niece.

"And who is Wes Rivers?" Oliver added.

"And when did this happen?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes Mom: that Wes River. Aunt Lisa: Me Bing a princess and a superhero, surprise I'm Super Sparkle! Uncle Oliver: He's a news reporter just like his Mom. And Dad it was yesterday." Kara said as everyone gaspped.

"Yay! Where are you going!" Gabby asked excited.

"Yeah! Can you give us every detail of what happens!" Zooey asked.

"Kara? I didn't think this was the time to say it." Madison said.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't waited till someone said something that would gave been more of a shock so yours would have been less of a shock." Makalya added.

"Your a superhero?" Lisa asked hoping she hear her wrong.

"No, you heard right, I was kissed by a magical butterfly and know I am a superhero, my alter ego is Super Sparkle." Kara said.

"Then if your Super Sparkle, then who is Dark Sparkle?" Oliver asked.

"I think you should wait for her to say it and lets just dwell on what I just said!" Kara said getting them away for Dark Sparkle, who is Corrine.

"And you helped defeat Baron Von Ravendale!" Asked Lisa.

"With Dark Sparkles help, and Newton and Parker."

"Newton and Parker? As in your pets? What did they do?" Oliver asked.

"They flew in and helped take out Baron Von Ravendale's pet frog, Bruce after helping the magical butterfly, it kissed them and made them be able to fly." Kara explained.

"Pets flying?" Lisa asked not even comprehending what was going on.

"This is just unbelievable!" Oliver said.

"I know, that's what I though!" Corrine added as Kara gave her a look.

"Can I go on the date with Wes?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure ... Oliver, she is and we seen that she is good and should be able to help when her duty calls." Kristoff said to Kara then to Oliver.

"Karina, you surly didn't approve of this? I mean she could get hurt!" Lisa asked the queen.

"At first I didn't like it, but after she saved out kingdom from Baron Von Ravendale, she earned it." Karina said.

"And Dark Sparkle helped." Kara added.

"Yeah, she's the best superhero!" Gabby added.

"So is Dark Sparkle!" Zooey added.

"Okay, this is so much to comprehend! May I be executed." Lisa asked as Karina nodded.

"Yes, I will come with you my dear!" Oliver said following his wife.

"I think its time for you two to go home." Kristoff said to Madison and Makalya.

They twins hugged Kara and told her goodbye and left the room.

"Gabby, Zooey you may also go to your room, along with Corrine and Kara."

The all got up a left the dining room and when to their rooms.

"Kristoff, Corrine didn't want me to tell her parents that she was Dark Sparkle, why?" Karina asked her husband.

"I know dear, but Corrine will tell them in due time." Kristoff said.

"Okay, lets go before anything else happens." Karina said as the left the dinning room.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

A/N: Hey so after this story is done I have a new one that I'll post, its called Barbie in Atlantis: The Long Lost Empire, I've only got the story information up, but after this I'll start posting, cuz I'm also writing a bunch of chapters so I can just post them.

Anyway I'm trying to write this with a paper cut on thumb, so bear with me if my grammar isn't perfect. But wow what a supper!

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	14. Chapter 14

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Lisa, Oliver, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 14: Talking Pets, Shopping and Surprises OH MY!

Kara hated the shopping trip, it was so boring, Karina was okay with it, she didn't care one way for another. Lisa was just ecstatic over all the bargains she could get and Corrine made a beeline for the shoes.

Kara walked right beside her Mother and Aunt, as her Aunt showed her clothes that's she might like. And everytime Kara said yes, but she knew she was going to have to try them on, which was the one thing she dreaded.

'Only if I had the power to become invisible, then I could go away from here.' Kara thought wandering off to find Corrine. 'Why didn't I make up an excuse to not come ... that's right, either way I'm going.'

Kara wished there was something that she could do, like save someone or something to get away from the shopping. But she also liked that nothing bad was going on, that meant people were happy and obeying the law or not getting into trouble.

Kara walked down the shoe isle look for Corrine. Finally she found he, trying on a bunch of heels.

"Hi Corrine." Kara said as Corrine looked up from buckling her shoe.

"Oh hi Kara." Corrine said standing up in her purple heels. "Oh and thank you for not telling my parents I'm Dark Sparkle."

"No problem, but why don't you wanna tell them?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Its very complicated." Corrine replied sitting back on the stool.

"Well, uncomplicated for me." Kara said taking a seat by Corrine.

"First off my Mom would freak more than yours did, mainly because I could chip a nail, or mess up my hair, or things like that." Corrine said then sighed and added. "Second my Dad would probably be following me and taping it as I did and shoe it to all out family."

"What's the problem with that?" Kara asked.

"Its just that my parents will just want to stay here and have grandpa and grandma take over our kingdom so they can stay here." Corrine said.

"And you don't want that do you?"

"No!" Corrine said a little to quickly then added "I mean, I love my family, but its just hard, I like not being around them, and know there be here with me forever! Unless ..."

"Unless you get married." Kara finished Corrine's sentence.

"Yes, but it could never go that way and they could be happy!" Corrine sighed taking off the shoes and putting them back in the box.

"Corrine, I understand that, maybe when and if you do, things will turn out for the good?" Kara tells the brunette princess.

"I guess your right." Corrine said then sighs. "Kara could you help me with something?"

"Sure!" Kara said as Corrine picked up two boxes.

"Which ones?" Corrine asked holding up the two pars of shoes. "The purple kitten pep-a-boos or the blue wedge sparkly closed toe ones?"

Kara looked at Corrine. Typical Corrine.' She thought then answered. "Why not both?"

"Because Kara, I've gotta choose one? I mean I don't want two ... of these I want two of the different choices I show you." Corrine said matter-o-factly.

"I like the blue ones."

"Eh they are beautiful, but the purple ones are much better." Corrine said as Kara agreeded. Corrine put the box she didn't want back on the shelve and picked up anther par. "Now which ones? The white sequin flats it the black Swede strappy kitten heels?"

Kara was sure Corrine was going to go for the heels. "The black ones."

"Ooh yeah I do like them, better than the white ones, thanks Kara that helped me alot!" Corrine said putting the box with the white shoes away.

"No problem!" Kara said with a smile.

"Okay, lets see where Mom and Aunt Lisa are." Corrine said holding the two shoe boxes in her arms. "So where is Wes taking you?"

"Uh ... I don't know, he said that he will text me what time and will pick me up." Kara replied to her.

"Wes, had a car?" Corrine asked coming her head Kara.

"I don't know. He just said he'd pick me up."

"Oh, so he's gonna drive his Mommy or Daddy's car."

"Corrine, I don't know, all I know is that he'd text me the time around lunch that's all."

"What's about your dress?"

"Madison and Makalya are one it, along with the shoes and everything else." Kara told her cousin.

"Oh no, I'm gonna do the makeup and shoe part." Corrine said.

"But I already promised Madison and Makalya!"

"Kara, let someone with experience do if, I'm sure they will understand."

"Fine, only because your my cousin slash superhero partner."

"Yay!" Corrine said. "Now what about your hair?"

Kara looked at Corrine and said. "What about my hair? Isn't it fine?"

"Kara, look, this is a date! You need to have a very elegant hair style, like a romantic bun with a brain around it with little flowers and glitter in your hair." Corrine said.

"Okay, sure have at it." Kara said knowing Corrine was a pro at it.

For the rest of the morning they shopped and bought all kids of clothes, decor, shoes and many other things. But thank goodness they had a huge limo to hold all the shopping bags.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Parker was chasing Newton around the castle. Parker being a cat didn't like Newton doing so. She would rather being laying on her cat bed and drinking a bowl of milk, but no. She was being chased by Newton.

But Newton was enjoying himself, it was fun to chase Parker. That cat was fast, but Newton was just lagging just a bit. Newton hoped to catch up to Parker, which so far he wasn't no where close.

Parker meowed at Newton, telling him to back off and stop chasing her. She was getting really annoyed at the dog. But what was she to do? Just give in. Nope she wasn't.

But Newton barked back telling Parker the he wasn't giving up. Which annoyed Parker. Bur Newton didn't care, he was having fun and that's all that mattered to him.

Parker meowed again telling Newton that she was getting tired and didn't wanted to be chased anymore.

Newton barked back telling the white cat that he was not backing down until he got her. He was on cloud nine chasing Parker around.

Parker just wanted to take a nap, but she couldn't do it because of Newton chasing her. She had to get somewhere where Newton could not go. But where? A room? No most of the doors were open and she couldn't get it closed in time. The outside? Nah, she didn't want to get dirty. A crack? She was too big.

Newton was getting a little tired but he didn't want to give up and let a cat win. He was a dog, dogs never give up to a cat. It just against nature for a dog to let a cat win.

Neo was just walking on the carpet, trying to figure out where Kara and Corrine were. He kind of lost them. Yes he was having a nice chat with another spider from the Windermere castle, and yes it was a girl spider.

"Hmmm ..." Neo said to himself. "Where are you little superheroes?" He walked along.

He was on the other side of the castle, a part he didn't know. For a split moment he thought he was lost. But he just told himself that that was crazy. All castles loop back around, or that's at leat what he thought.

He stopped and checked to make sure the vile was on him back, and yes if was on his back. But he decided to take it off, since it was heavy on his back. He untied it and set in on the ground beside him. He attached his legs.

"Oi, that vile is sooo heavy, I wish Andrew could make something much lighter." Neo complained doing more stretches. "I need to at yoga to my morning routine, so I'll be fore flexible."

Neo accidentally hit the vile with a good about of force, making it start to role. Neo saw it start to role and walked fast and stopped it rolling off.

"Phew!" Neo sighed whipping his forehead off. "Master would have been steaming if I lost it."

Just then Parker and Newton can around the corner. Neo wasn't paying attention, he was struggling to get the bike back on his back. As Newton barked Neo looked up and saw them coming. Neo didn't have any time to act as Parker jumped up on the small table underneath a picture and Newton skidded to a stop just a inch from Neo.

"Ahh!" Neo said laying flat on the ground. "Don't eat me."

Newton sniffed the tarantula. He barked at him and sniffed Neo. Newton didn't know what it was. What ever it was it was big, had lots of legs and was very hairy.

Parker jumped off the table and looked at Neo. She meowed and looked at the vile with a purple sparkly liquid in it.

"Don't touch that!" Neo snapped baking Parker retracted and look at the tarantula.

Parker meowed telling Neo why can she touch it.

"Because, it's only for me!" Neo said then his little eyes widened when he could understand what there saying.

Newton barked telling Neo he could understand them.

"Yes, apparently." Neo replied picking up the vile. "You know I really have to go ..." He made a run for it, he climbed up the table with the vile on his back.

He didn't tie it down to well so it just slipped from his back and broke when it hit the floor. He didn't know that the vile fell he just wanted to get away for Parker and Newton. Once we was up the walk we crawled his way to the window and left.

Parker and Newton went over to the purple sparkle liquid that was on the floor. It smelled sweet and they were very curious about it. Parker started to sniff ot and a little bit got of her nose so she licked it of. It takes really good so Newton following her lead ticked it too.

"Wow that takes just like chocolate chip cookies ..." Parker said as she covered her paws over her mouth.

"Did you just talk ..." Newton said then closed his mouth. They looked at each other.

"Wow, we can talk!" Parker said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can finally tell them I want a treat instead of begging!"

"And I can complain when they give we luke warm milk, yuck."

"And we can talk to the birds ..."

"No Newton, we are not going to be eating any birds, that's not nice."

"Who said I was gonna eat them?" Newton asked then continued. "I was going to mess with them."

"You know we can fly too." Newton said as Parker rolled her eyes.

"I will only fly when animals are in trouble." Parker replied to the dog.

"Yeah, well catch me if you can." Newton said in a sing-song way as he lifted up and flew away.

"Oh you little!" Parker said ad she followed the dog.

They flew though the halls, Gabby and Zooey were riding there scooters down the halls. They saw Newton and Parker flying at them.

"Newton!" Gabby called to the dog.

"Parker!" Zooey called to the cat.

"Slow down!"

"Your gonna get hurt!"

Just the Parker and Newton stopped tight in front of the girls.

"Oh come on don't be such a worry wart." Newton said as Gabby and Zooey's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened that the pets talking.

"Come on Gabby, Zooey, don't be so shocked." Parker told the girls.

"Y-you-you t-t-talk?" Gabby managed to get out as she looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye.

"B-but h-h-how?" Zooey said as Newton and Parker flew around them.

"Yes we do." Parker said.

"It all started with a sparkly purple liquid that tasted like chocolate chip cookies!" Newton said licking his lips.

"But dogs can't have chocolate! It could kill them-you!" Zooey said.

"Yeah, but dogs can have carob, I don't know about cats though?" Gabby said.

"He said it tasted like chocolate chip cookies, not that it was chocolate chip cookies." Parker said.

"Gabby?" Zooey asked as her sister looked at her.

"Yeah Zooey." Gabby replied to her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Are we day dreaming?"

"No, not that I don't think, but how can we be day dreaming the same thing?"

"Twins thing."

"But were not twins."

"Oh, yeah, but maybe we hit our heads?"

"How?"

"Uh oh, Parker! Newton! You can't talk about Mom, Dad, Aunt Lisa and Uncle Oliver!"

"Why not?" Parker asked.

"Yeah why not?" Newton asked.

"Because you could give poor Mom a heart attack!" Gabby said.

"And don't forget about Aunt Lisa too." Zooey said.

"Why would they do that?" Parker asked.

"Cuz Mom and the others were shocked about you guys flying, and now your talking!" Zooey said.

"That's just be super bad." Gabby said.

"That's no fair, what about Kara and Corrine?" Asked Newton.

"Can we talk around them?" Parker asked.

"Sure, I'm sure they will know what do to with them." Gabby said.

"Yeah Corrine and Kara always know what to do!" Zooey added.

Zooey and Gabby took both Newton and Parker to Kara's room. They would know they'd be back soon and they would know what to do.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

A/N:

Neo is sure gonna get it from Andrew for breaking and losing the vile. But wow Newton and Parker can talk, oh boy did Gabby and Zooey freak when the dog and cat talked to them! The next chapter is the chapter your all waiting for, KARA AND WES' DATE! And Kara, Her friends and Corrine find out that Newton and Parker can talk. But sorry it was kinda short, I recently hurt my finger -the middle one I cut on a gum package and I have to use that one to hold my phone - plus my sister got her tooth pulled - anyways hoped you liked it ^^

AND I HAVE FACEBOOK SO YOU CAN FOLLOW ME AT: Tay Tay Nicole and i have a picture of Mariette from Miraculous Ladybug ^^ I'm sew obsessed with the theme both in English and in French ... well I might post update schedules and stuff on there, idk, anyways ...hope you liked the story chapter ...

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	15. Chapter 15

If you would be kind enough to leave me a review I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading. MATTEL OWNS ALL ! INFRINGEMENT NOT INTENDED! THIS IS PURELY ENTERTAINMENT! But I own News Anchor Mina Vette and News Anchor Barr Goldwater, Body Guard Harvey Nick, Myra, Lisa, Oliver, Andrew and his pet sidekick Neo.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Chapter 15: The Date

"Uh, Andrew?" Neo called in the villain teen's room.

"Yes Neo?" Andrew answered coming from behind the curtain.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"You promise you won't be mad?"

"Neo what would I be mad about?"

"Well, do you promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"I ... think I ... kinda ... lost the ... um ... vile."

"NEO!" Andrew's voice yelled when Neo told his master that he must have lost the vile.

"See you mad! I told you you'd be mad! You promised you wouldn't be mad!" Neo told his master.

"You incompetent nincompoop! If someone gets ahold on it! I'll be ruined!"

"I'm think it got dropped and broke."

"And how is that any better?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I dropped it out side! So when it does rain it will be gone!" Neo told him.

"Until then my plain could be compromised!" Andrew shouted at the little tarantula.

"I'm so so so so so so so so sorry master! Its was an accident! I promise it would happen again cross my heart hope to die!" Neo promise taking his leg and crossing his heart.

"Ugh because there won't be a next time! You are forbidden to take the vile out of this place!"

"Okay, what ever you say, your the boss!"

"Now I've got places to go and people too meet, I'll be back later, and Neo don't get into trouble!" Andrew said walking out the door.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

It was the night of the date Corinne, Madison and Makalya were helping Kara get ready for her date.

"Kara!" Corrine groaned as Kara moved her head as Corrine was trying to put a bobby pin in her hair.

"What? I can't help it!" Kara said itching the back of her neck.

"Kara, a braided crown is not gonna work with out bobby pins! Then I have to add the tiny flowers too!" Corrine said as Kara rolled her eyes.

"Kara! You should were this triple heart necklace!" Gabby exclaimed in perfect delight. "Ooh no! Where this pink lightning bolt or the pink butterfly!"

"Kara now which dress do you want to wear?" Madison said then held up two dresses. "This off the shoulder multiple ruffle skirt pink and purple dress, or this pink and blue one shoulder empire waist dress with draping skirt?"

"Or this beautiful pink skirt with this cascading pink sparkly top or the other metallic skirt with the pink sequin top?" Makalya asked holding up the choices in front of Kara.

Kara stood there and debated which on she should chose, she liked the dresses, by the skirts were so much easier to wear, but the Kara looked at the dozens of shoes laid out on her floor and the accessories spread out on her bed.

"Ugh so many choices! How am I suppose to chose!" Kara complained as Corrine put the tiny flowers in her hair.

"I know! We can spin you around with you blindfolded then you just point to what you'll wear!" Gabby suggested rearranging the accessories.

"Ooh that's a super idea!" Zooey said holding up dangly star earrings.

"Sure I just wanna get ready! I mean we've got an the hours to get ready. And its already been one, I've never took this long in my life to get ready." Kara sighed as Corrine put the finishing touches on Kara's hair.

"Kara, look how about we get your mom to help?" Corrine suggested.

"No way!" Kara said a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, and why would that be?" Asked Corrine who then told Kara she was done.

"Wow Corrine I love and she would be sooo wanting to pick out everything and I can do it by myself." Kara replied walked over to a chair and sitting in it.

"Maybe Gabby's idea isn't that bad after all." Makalya said holding up the outfits.

"I'll take the one shoulder dress and those pink sparkle pumps with the lightning bolt earrings, necklace and bracelet." Kara said with long sigh.

"Kara I'd you just picking it to get it over with then that's not a good way to pick it." Corrine told her cousin.

"No I really do like it." Kara said with a smile.

"Okay, this is your date, so you say what you will wear." Corrine said walking over to help Gabby and Zooey put the rest of the accessories.

"Kara I'm so happy for you!" Madison sais smiling brightly.

"Me too, just think a while back ago you were mad at him for exposing who you really are and now your going on a date with him!" Makalya said.

"People change." Kara said taking the necklace from Gabby and putting it on. She put on the earrings and bracelet.

"Kara what is Wes picking you up in?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure he's got a car or something." Kara replied.

"If he comes on a scooter, I will have a good talking with him!" Corrine said matter-of-factly.

"Corrine I highly doubt that Wes would ride a scooter, he mainly walks everywhere and I'm sure if he did have a ride I'd be him parents." Kara explained to her princess cousin.

"Okay, but lets get you into that outfit!" Corrine said sitting down.

"Nit right now Corrine, we've got two hours until he comes." Kara said.

"Maybe he'll come early." Makalya said.

"I doubt it, by how knows." Kara shrugged.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Two hours later Kara stood outside of the castle, rocking back and forth on her heels and messing with the strap of her purse as she waited for Wes. Soon a car pulled up in the front of the castle, it was Wes in his parent's car. He got out as Kara walked down the steps.

"Wow nice car." Kara said nervously as Wes opened the door.

"Yeah, to bad its my parents." Wes said in a sheepish way as he pushed up his glasses.

"Thanks you kind sir." Kara said in a fake British accent.

"You are very welcome milady." Wes replied in a fake British accent too, which made the both of them laugh. He shut the door and went around then got it. Both clicked there seat belts and Wes started to drive away.

"So where are you taking me?" Kara asked as Wes smiled.

"That's a surprise!" He said as Kara continued to mess with the handle of her purse.

They rode to the restaurant. Wes pulled up in a parking space and turned off the car. He got out, closed his door, walked around opened the door for Kara. She got out and Wes closed the door. He took Kara by the arm and together they walked to the restaurant. Wes opened the door for Kara as she said thank you and walked in.

It was a beautiful little restaurant. It had round tables with red table cloths, small white flowers in the middle of the table. The carpets was a beautiful red with white and gold marleding. Soft classical piano, violin and flute music played in the back ground. Most of the tables were filled, but a few weren't.

Wes walked up to the waiter at the small podium and told him about there reservation. Then the waiter showed them to there table. Wes pulled out Kara's chair and she sat down in it. He pushed her in a bit then sat down at his. He pushed up his glasses.

"Oh Wes, this place looks so expensive..." Kara gasped when Wes decided to cut her off.

"Nothing is, umm ... t-to expensive f-for, umm ... you, K-Kara." Wes said sheepishly as Kara blushes.

"That's just too ... um, too sweet." Kara said with a smile.

"So, um what happened today, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Wes said.

"Nothing superb, just shopping with Mom, Aunt Lisa and Corrine." Kara replied with a sigh.

"You didn't like it?" Wes asked then added. "The shopping I mean."

"I hate shopping!" Kara said. "Unless it for food then I don't mind, but for other things, nope."

"Oh, yeah, when I was younger my Mom would drag me to the store."

"Yeah I hate shopping to, I like my job."

"I like mine."

"It must be fun to help save the dat and fly."

"The flying and super powers are fun, but saving the day is very serious." Kara said.

"Yes it is." Wes agreed.

They continued to talk, laugh, eat and joked around and they shared childhood stories.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Corrine was sitting at a booth table a good way away from Kara and Wes. She make sure to keep the newspaper up to they wouldn't notice.

She was watching Kara and Wes on there date. She was just trying to be a good cousin and make sure nothing was going to happen to Kara ... or Wes.

"Things look like there going good." Corrine mumbled to herself as she watched the two talk.

"Is there anything I can get you miss?" The waiter asked as Corrine put down the paper just low enough to see him.

"Just some water, a few bread sticks and some spaghetti please." Corrine told him as he went off to get it.

"I wonder what there talking about?" Corrine mumbled as she continued to watch them. Unknowingly she hit the person in the booth behind her with her news paper.

"Hey watch what your doing!" The boy said putting down his own news paper.

"Oops, sorry." Corrine said putting her news paper down just a bit. He was blond and had black glasses.

"That's okay, um, why are you reading the news paper?" He asked.

"Oh, I, um actually watching someone." Corrine replied.

"Its that a little creepy?"

"No, she's my cousin Kara right over there." Corrine said pointing at Kara.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"I'm Corrine."

"Andrew."

"And why are you reading the news paper?"

"I'm actually also watching someone."

"Who?"

"My brother Wes."

"You brother!"

"Yeah twin brother." Andrew said with a smile.

"Wes never said that you have a brother, let alone a twin!" Corrine gasped resting her head on her hand that was rested on the back of her booth.

"We are like to totally different people! Me I and more of the inventor scientist one when he's the news reported one." Andrew told the brunette princess. "So you cousin is Super Sparkle huh?"

"Yeah she is." Corrine said glancing at Kara who was giggling.

"And who then is Dark Sparkle?" Andrew asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she's got to be someone? Doesn't Super Sparkle know? Since they like work together?"

"Oh yeah, Dark Sparkle just doesn't want to tell people who she is." Corrine tells him.

"And how do you know this?" Andrew asked.

"I know her personally and she doesn't what who she really is to be exposed." Corrine said talking about herself.

"Oh I see."

"Look at them, they make a cute pair." Corrine sighed.

"For now." Andrew mumbled.

"What?" Corrine asked.

"They do."

"They do what?"

"Make a vote couple that is."

"Yeah I know."

"So what's it like having a cousin that's also a superhero."

"Its fine, she's modest about it and she has great stories to tell."

"What I would do to be a superhero." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Corrine said trying not to lie.

"So do you have pets?"

"No I don't, but Kara does, Newton is a dog and Parker is a cat."

"Oh and that's all."

"Yeah, they mainly chase each other around the castle either flying or running."

"Oh so they for super powers too?" Wes asked.

"Yes, they got kissed by the magical butterfly too after helping her out of a jar."

"That's sweet, pets are real nice."

"Yea they are."

They continued to talk and get to know each other and keep a eye on Wes and Kara.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

Wes opened the restaurant door for Kara as she exited. Corrine and Andrew peaked around the side building and watched them.

"I had fun tonight." Kara smiled.

"Yeah me too." Wes said stepping closer to Kara.

Kara rubbed her arms as the cool nighttime wind blew. Wes took of his jacket and rapped it around Kara. They we really close, Wes was about to kiss Kara when Corrine sneezed. They looked at Corrine and Andrew.

"CORRINE!" Kara shouted marching over to Corrine.

"ANDREW!" Wes also shouted walking over to his twin.

"Hi!" Corrine said with a embarrassed grin.

"Hello bro." Andrew said with a little wave.

"Why are you spying on us!" Kara told Corrine then turned to Wes and said. "Bro?"

"Uh I'm Andrew, Wes' twin brother." Andrew said.

"Wes you didn't tell me that you had a brother!" Kara asked Wes.

"You never asked and I didn't want to bring him up for a reason." Wes told Kara.

"And what reason is that?" Kara asked crossing her arms.

"You would rather not know."

"Your cousin is super nice and I'm a super fan of Super Sparkle." Andrew told the blond princess.

"Uh huh, and why were you spying on us!" Kara asked.

"I was just making sure everything was going good and to make sure Wes was being nice to you." Corrine said.

"Corrine your not my Mom!" Kara told her.

"I know, but your my cousin and I love you, even though I don't show it most the time."

"Well okay."

"Hug?"

"Okay hug."

Kara and Corrine hugged each tiger getting and awe from Wes and Andrew.

"Well its getting late, how about I take you two ladies home and Andrew you can ride with me home." Wes said as they all shredded then got into the car then headed home.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ

A/N:

So heres the date, I hoped you liked it, I tried my best to make fluff, but I dunno, I'm not the best at romantic scenes, but whoa! Andrew is Wes' twin brother and Corrine was spying on them! Didn't see that one coming. And sorry its a little late, I tried my best to make it perfect. Then life got in the way, but here it is!

So, please review. It would mean so much to me.


	16. AN

A/N Hey all my fellow readers, so here's the deal, I've kinda got some writers block for this story, so here's what I need, I you guys have any ideas for the next few chapters, I would really appreciate it and of course I'd say this chapter was your idea just wrote it. You can submit the idea in the review or in pm, but please make it detailed for me, this would help alot! Thank your for taking the time to read this little A/N :) and in the mean time I would really appreciate it of you would read my new Barbie AU fan fic: Barbie in Atlantis: A Long Lost Empire and tell me what your hink about it, i just wanna see how it is? Anyway have a wonderful day!


	17. I'm So Sorry

OMGs hey guys, I'm not dead haha well I have been thinking about it through.

Anyways, I'm back. I've been really busy, my life has been so crappy. Every day practically I get yelled at by my mom for everything I do, right or wrong, asking questions and not. I've got way to much stress and it is very unheathy.

Good news I have graduated high school, I'm done with school and next year I will be starting college. I'm so excited.

Side note, I've been on wattpad way to much, I have lots of friends and I've been working on my own stories.

If you do not have a wattpad, get one, its free and awesome!

I've been roleplaying a lot, Percy Jackson ans The Selection are my favorites XD plus many more.

I've dealt with a few of my friends wanting to commit suicide and self harming themselves. Thank goodness prayers have worked and they are still here.

I'm pretty much a therapist for all my friends, I'm glad they can come to me when they need help and to talk to (other than posting about it aka ranting in their randomness book)

I know who are my true friends, because they have stuck beside me through everything.

I am sad to say, I have writers block for all my stories.

But Barbie Descendants which i am rewriting and Deadly Secrets its no longer a fanfiction but going to be my own story!

So I will be on wattpad a whole lot more than here. My user name there is the same as here, so get one, fine me, follow me and hit be up with a pm or a message on my convo board.

That is just a bit that has happened, so I guess just hit me up with a pm in here and we can chat!

Love you guys (platonically of course) Tayla


End file.
